The Desirable Unnecessary
by Steam.bun.ny
Summary: We all want adventure. Its something we yern for but can never obtain. Its just an unnecessary dream that distracts you from falling into the motion of getting a job, getting a family and dying. An unnecessary yet desirable dream. So what if you had the chance to grab that dream? Would you? Would you trade comfortability for Danger? Safety for Adventure? Thats just what she did
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Desirable Unnecessary

_A peculiar life is something Elise Stanford was never acquainted with. Her life was always something of unbelievably ordinary. The most interesting thing to happen to the girl was that a celebrity had visited her grade school and even then she wasn't satisfied with that experience. She had a clear plan for her life: Get into med-school and work on her dreams on the side. Elise most definitely wasn't going to attend an art school despite her adoring writing. Art was her sister's choice. Elise knew that a more sure way to make money was being a doctor, and she preferred comfort to dream chasing._

_On the note of her sister the two weren't really that close as Elise didn't like to talk that much when she was home despite the fact she was a chatterbox with friends. Elise's sisters' name was Lucille, and was far more easy to approach than Elise was. The two could argue over the simplest of things, and while Lucille would move on from the argument minutes after Elise sometimes made it her mission to latch on to past annoyance of her sister. This was their ordinary everyday and they settled for it. Of course they in no way enjoyed it. Settling and being happy about something were to vastly separate things I'll have you know. The two hated how ordinary the life they lived was. Lucille hid in her art to avoid the repetition and Elise hid in her writing. Elise adored writing of creatures those would only find in dreams as monsters were far more preferable to people she had found. They were a bit strange one would say. Dreams of monsters and adventure was unnecessary. One should focus on getting an education, a well-paying job and then some! And the two did! They really did! But Elise was never happy. There were countless nights the girl spent wishing to be gone. To be swept away to a world, any world would do, where she had the unnecessary. But alas, everytime she awoke she looked at the same old glow in the dark stars she had placed on her ceiling years ago. Though there was one night she had looked forward to ; The Meteor Shower. All it meant here was that she would see her first shooting star and when it passed she made only one wish. _

_"Whoever is out there listening…Please let life become exciting. Give me an adventure, no matter how unnecessary it may be. Let my have a life where im truly happy , where I don't feel alone."_

_She wished, squeezing her eyes so very tight, hoping that when she opened them she would be in a world of wonder. Elise squeezed them so tightly she was almost afraid to open them. Slowly she peeked from her eyelids and to her dismay, she was still in her small poster covered room, her sister snoring away on the bed behind her. Releasing a sad sigh she turned from her window and walked to the bed her and Lucille shared. Elise scrunched her nose a bit when she saw her sisters frizzy and curly hair not in a bun as she slept. Elise would never sleep with her hair out like that. Her curls were tighter than her sisters and would stick out crazy if she didn't keep it in a bun. Though she quickly forgot about it and crawled into the bed. Elise stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling that only faintly glowed now from age. She stared at the stars until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep, blind to the faint glow the sky gave through her small dusty window._

_Elise~_

When opened my eyes expected to be staring at my plain white ceiling as always. Well, I actually didn't expect anything. It more so took me a moment until realized was in the middle of the street and not my springy bed. Am I dreaming?I Must be , that would be the only explanation to what was going on. A frown found its way to my face and looked around in confusion. Around me people bustled down the streets, some donning strange robes and hats but no one gave them a strange look to their outfits. Actually everyone's outfit wasn't what a typical Californian would be wear. Especially during the summer.

"Am I at a con or something?"

Muttered to myself.I Turned to look around some more when finally noticed the trunk in my hand. It wasn't that big just thicker than an average suitcase, and had thick yellow stripes over the brown leather.I Held it up to my face with a raised eyebrow, almost not noticing a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Elise?"

I Heard a familiar voice call to me. I Looked to the right to come face to face with a young girl. The girl had a light brown skin (similar to mine) and brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face that her curls framed around nicely. Her afro was cute, blonde highlights here and there. Next to her right eye was a beauty mark, the same place mine was. My eyes widened as it began to hit me. There was no way it could be her right? This girl in front of me looked far too young to be a college student, a middle schooler maybe but definitely not someone of drinking age!

"Lucille?"

To my shock the girls face lit up in a mixture of relief and surprise. Her shoulders dropped and she looked me up and down with a confused expression.

"You look so...young? Nice braids by the way."

Lucy reached forward and lifted a long black box braid. Almost immediately looked at my hands. My nails hadn't shortened but my hands did seem to be a bit and cupped my cheeks , finally becoming aware of my new braids bumping my face. "You were so cute when you were-... You...ng.." Lucy trailed off and stared past me, her eyes wide and she seemed to be frozen still. I frowned and turned to see what she was looking at only to just see a shop window. I Don't see what she was looking at. Was it past the window? I moved my head to try and look past a girls reflection only for her to move her head as well. I froze. No…I Raised my hand slowly and the girls reflection - my reflection, did the same. I Took a step back, my hands flying to cover my mouth in shock. I Was was 11! I Was shorter than normal, and my hair was no longer in its average bun but in long box braids. My face still had its slight babyish look! What a strange dream! To be so vivid and for me to be aware! Quickly turned to Lucy and grabbed her arm.

"Are we dreaming? Well, AmIdreaming? No don't answer that the last time asked that in a lucid dream it got weird."

Muttered the last part. Its true, Lucid dreams get weird when you tell someone else you know you're dreaming. Lucy hit my arm causing me to whine and quickly jump away. Lucy crossed her arms and scowled at me.

"Hey! How do you know you're the one dreaming anyway? Besides there's no way this is a dream! You felt that didn't you?"

I Rubbed my arm and sent back her glare.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard you know…"

"Oh shut up didn't even hit you hard. Anyhow we need to figure out where we are… and why you're like , what, 10?"

"11… Don't look at me like that it's just a feeling."

I said , brushing off the raised eyebrow she sent my way. The two of us stayed silent for a moment, looking around as if maybe we'd find an answer. It took a few moments but soon had heard lucy gasp.

"Elise think I know where we are…!" She said in a faint whisper before turning to me.

"We… Elise think we're in-"

"Pardon me but are you two Elise and Lucille Belladonn?"

In front of us was a rather plump young woman with flaming red hair and evident smile lines on her face. She had a thick british accent when she spoke that somehow fit her appearance. Next to her were three boys, all with the same matching red hair. Two of them were identical and a bit taller than the other boy. The other boy seemed to be younger, by just a year or two maybe? My sister gripped my sleeve tightly as she seemed to stare at the woman in awe while quickly shrugged her off. Belladonn? It was a far prettier last name than stanford and wouldn't put it past my subconscious to give me that last name instead of anything else. Lucy straightened and sent me a glance before speaking to the woman.

"Um, Yes! And you are?"

Lucy asked the Red Haired woman, quirking my eyebrow at her sudden choice on taking a british accent. The woman gave a big smile before handing each of us brown and yellow striped thick trunks into our hands. They weren't small but they weren't large either.

"Molly Weasley. but you two can just call me One of those trunks has clothes you packed and the other one is empty for your school things. Arthur suggested take you two shopping when the ministry was getting your verification -george don't touch that- . I Was planning on taking my boys and didn't mind taking you two as well. Ron here will be a first year just like you two!I thought it'd be just lovely if he had some sure friends before going off to hogwarts!"

chimed , Grasping the boy who Know knew as Ron shoulders and shaking him a bit. Wait, Weasley? Was dreaming about Harry Potter? I Wasn't really a diehard fan like Lucy was. I mean sure adored the franchise and the idea of the magical world. I even had a pottermore account! But Never really read the books. I Was a bit too busy with percy jackson and the warriors series actually. Can't tell you how many times cried over a dead cat because of those damn books. Also was an Apollo kid if you were wondering. Aspiring Doctor and a theatre kid? No doubt about it.

I Looked to Lucy to see her grinning, her eyes practically sparkling as she stared at the weasleys. If these were the weasleys that would only mean the two twins next to her were Fred and George. Though despite realizing was dreaming about the harry potter world was a bit more confused at 's mention of the ministry. Why would we need verification? Before I could ask though lucy held out her hands to fred and george.

"I'm Lucille Belladonn as you most likely already know, But please call me Lucy!"

My sister said chippingly, though couldn't stop the frown from making its way onto my face. It was strange to see just how quickly she wrapped onto this new name, even if it was but a twins grinned and took turns shaking her hand, alternating in speech just like the movies.

"Im Fred."

"Im George."

"Delighted to meet you-"

"Really are Luc. Don't worry we'll definitely show you the ropes back at hogwarts."

"Hope you make it into Gryffindor-"

"Best house there is."

The boys Rambled, Lucy's head moving between each of them whenever one spoke. The smile on her face didn't do justice to the waves of excitement rolling off of her. This is my dream and she's more excited thanIam, then again, I'm still extremely confused with the fact of how vivid this dream was. Lucy had easily fallen into a conversation with The twins. It seemed like a change in scenery didn't change her capability for making friends.

I Flinched a bit when felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, Molly's hand I identified after a moment though she didn't seem fazed by me her other hand was hugging the electrons shoulder as well.

"Come on! We've got shopping to do and loitering around her won't do us any good. Lucille, Elise dear do you two have stamps the ministry gave you two to get your supplies?"

Molly asked, giving my shoulder a slight squeeze when she did. Stamps? Why would we need stamps? Nothing was making sense, It was like was placed in the middle of an already running story. I reached up to scratch my cheek when I heard a ruffle in my pocket. I froze for a moment before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a folded up letter. Carefully, I unfolded it.

The paper on it had 7 stamps, underneath each one was a different names.

_**"Flourish & Blotts"**_

_**"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions"**_

_**"Magical Menagerie"**_

_**"Ollivanders"**_

_**"Potage's Cauldron Shop"**_

_**"Slug and Jiggers Apothecary"**_

_**"Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment"**_

"Now we have to be quick. We have about two hours before the train leaves, And these two 'forgot' to tell me they need a new book for their class this year."

Molly sent a scowl towards the twins who only smiled in response.

"Oh come on mother-" Fred said as he took a step closer to his mom- "it's not my fault you didn't read it!"

At this molly only swatted at him, grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid' (or) 'silly boy' but I couldn't hear her that well. And finally we began to walk. We had only walked about ten steps before Ron had nudged my arm.

"Uhm, You can talk right?"

The bluntness of his question only caught me off guard for a moment, his mother swatting the back of his head for 't said a word to these people!I Was too wrapped up in figuring out what was going on to even say hi! … Oh well.

"Yeah,I can talk. I'm just usually more inclined to speak when it's someone like."

I said with a smile , my grin only broadening at the look of surprise and confusion etching into rons features!

"You dont like me!?" Ron gasped, Causing a small laugh from me.

"I never said that."

"So… You like me?"

"I never said that either ginger."

"Well then which is it!"

Ron from what I gathered was easy to tease. The movies had already let me figure that out but it was fun to confirm it in person.I pretended to be in deep thought for a good ten seconds before pretended like came to a decision, shoving my finger into the air in a "ah ha!" type sense.

"I! …Neither like you, nor dislike know you after all. . . But I'm pretty sure we'll be great friends ."

Imused, Nudging his arm this time. Ron flashed me a lopsided smile before looking forward as we entered a store called 'Flourish & Blotts' and my heart soared at the amount of books everywhere. My amazement was cut short with my sister gripping my arm, Snuffing my excitement with her own.

"Elise I'm in the real bookstore! Flourish & Blotts! Do you know how much have always wanted to go here?!"

She whispered to me, about shake my arm but quickly pulled away from her touch.

"Noooo, I Thought this was a soup store?"

I said in pseudo-surprise. Lucy rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself about my attitude and slipping back to fred and george. I Pulled out the letter with the stamps on it, unfolding it fully to see a list of items would need. Skimmed over it until came to the list under the words 'Set books':

_**"All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble"**_

It didn't take long to regain my excitement. Holy crap this dream was awesome!Ialmost forgot the harry potter world had all the Mythical Creatures could ever dream of! Which means dragons! Oh beloved dragons! Plus Newt Scamander is from this world! He's like an idol to me! Dedicating his life to creatures around the world? That's the dream. Before Could stop myself was walking forward to go run off, find my needed books, somehow get books probably didn't need. In the back of my head had a feeling the stamps were for getting our needed books and the ministry paying for it through the stamps. And that we weren't supposed to get unnecessary things ,but I swear I'll find a way! Before Could quickly make my escape heard Molly call out to me-

"Elise! You sure you can find them yourself dear?"

Dear. It sounded so motherly,I Couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I'll be ok!"

I Knew bookstores like the back of my hand. I hummed excitedly and picked up a basket. Barnes and Nobles was kingdom not to brag.I Can definitely find 8 measly books.

So I can't find the books. Ok! Ok! Hear me out. This book store was nothing like regular book stores! The were not in Alphabetical Order by author's last name and I think I found the Rated R section 5 minutes ago.I saw some weird dude holding a book about dragons in a way didn't wanna know about them.I Had only managed to find one book to keep me comfort and it wasn't even one of my needed books! The title was 'History of Beast taming and Forgotten Methods' by Nadia Le Fay. The book looked slightly worn, and there were no others by the same author or even a copy of the book anywhere near it. But it had a dragon on the spine and was in a pretty red and black so I grabbed it. And now was pretty lost. How lovely. It wasn't like could just go ask to help because 1, It would hurt my pride 2, Haha I don't know where she is. I Walked aimlessly for another 2 minutes before spotted a boy that looked relatively my age. Meaning he was short enough to not be a full teenager yet. Still a bit taller than me but whatever. He seemed to be captured in the book he was reading, though I felt only the tiniest bit bad.

"Excuse me? Are you attending hogwarts?"

The boy at first didn't notice me, Probably assuming wasn't talking to him until he glanced up and saw me staring at him with a book clutched to my chest. The boy had Grayish eyes and slicked back blonde hair. It took everything in me not to ruffle it to try and make it look better. He had an angular face but still retained slightly plump cheeks due to being so young. Wait oh my god is this-

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

No, No it can't be. Didn't he shop like a month ago?I Read the first book at least-

"U-um Im looking for these books, Do you think you could help me?I can't find them.

Imean? Maybe?... no, there's no way that… The boy raised an eyebrow at my question.

"What are you, Blind? It isn't that hard to find a book."

Oh my god it's Draco Malfoy. In the literal flesh. Now I didn't expect to see Draco at least untilIgot to the school (if the dream ran on that long) so this was a surprise.I Couldn't fight the grin on my lips. In response reached up and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Extremely. I'm so very blind, won't you please help ma'am?"

I Peeked out from behind my hand on the 'ma'am' to see his reaction. The corner of Draco's lips twitched up for a moment before he sighed.

"I suppose I could help you. My father is running a quick errand before we get my wand. I've got nothing better to do."

He closed the book and put it away , motioning for me to follow him as he began to walk down the aisle. Get his wand?I thought Narcissa got Draco's wand? I'm 97% sure that read that happening. I tried to remember the scene in the robe shop, finding myself asking the same question Draco asked Harry.

"So what house do you think you'll get into?"

Yes , yes I already knew the answer but small talk is better than no talk! He visibly perked at this question though. If i remember correctly draco was very talkative when he first met harry.

"Slytherin. My whole family have been slytherin so it would be a disgrace If I wasn't as well. In my opinion it's the best house at hogwarts. The cunning and ambitious, If that doesn't describe me well I don't know what would! Getting sorted into Hufflepuff would be a bloody nightmare. I wouldn't be able to stand those prats."

I remember correctly. I also don't know british slang so the last part confuses me. I opened my mouth to ask what a prat was but thought against it.

"What about you? Merlin, don't say hufflepuff."

He grumbled the last part to himself, though i caught it.

"Slytherin as well actually."

To this draco only smirked and scoffed.

"Are you actually, or are you just trying to get on my good side?"

Now it was my turn to scoff. I took a step forward so that I now stood in front of the pale blonde.

"Actually. As you said, Slytherin's are cunning and ambitious. Honestly, I pegged you as someone smart enough to know a slytherin when you see one." I said in a sort of pout , Looking down the aisle we stopped in front of.

"Also, Back, I don't need to get on your good side. I am a delight to be around, you should be trying to get on my good side!"

I flipped my hair, walking down the aisle when I Finally spotted a book I actually need! It was silent for a moment but then draco spoke.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

I hummed and pulled out 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I ran my fingers over the words on the back, mesmerized by the very thought of these creatures existing. I mean I always believed these creatures existed even outside this dream. No one could prove they didn't right? But in this dream, they were proven real. Wonder and Excitement was real. An adventure was real. I turned my head and Looked at draco.

"Elise Belladonn. Delighted to meet you."

Finding the rest of the books didn't take too long. The baskets were apparently enchanted to not get heavy, or I was extremely strong and didn't feel it. Definitely not the second one. We managed to get them all, though i did end up grabbing a book strictly on dragons (not the one that one guy was reading, oh god-) and a book on mermaids. Draco commented about how I was beast obsessed and I made one about how he was Gel obsessed. He shut up. We got to the check out and let me say i was crossing my fingers. The woman at the register was old, donning large boxed glasses on her face and her white hairs still frizzing up despite being in a bun. I handed the old woman my paper, to which draco tried to catch a glimpse of it when i did. The woman looked at the paper before nodding and beginning to check them out. The old woman raised an eyebrow when she came to the three books that weren't on the list. She looked at the books. Then the list. Then the books. List. Books. Me.

"Young lady I don't believe this is on the list, are you sure the ministry would approve of it?"

She asked. Ok yeah yeah i know. She is just doing her job but she's coming in between me and dragons so therefore she's the enemy. I crossed my arms and sent her the fiercest glare an 11 year old could muster. I would say that would mean a pathetic one but middle school kids are brutal.

"They approve. If you don't believe go ahead and contact the ministry, though I doubt they'll be happy with you wasting their time."

I held my chin up as I spoke, trying to give the impression I was telling the truth. Could she even contact the ministry? In my mind I was imagining it something like 911. The woman held my eye contact , staring at me until she finally reached for the phone. My confidence wavered a bit. So they can contact the ministry. Come on dream, do something to stop her! For the dragons! Luckily my prayers were answered when a pale hand grabbed the phone before the woman could. This hand belonged to a tall man with long blonde hair and an angular face. He had prominent cheekbones and lines on his face that were most likely there from scowling so much. His eyes were gray , just like Draco's yet his eyes were… Unnerving. The resemblance to Draco was uncanny. In front of me was Lucius Malfoy. As if confirming my theory a sneer etched its way onto Draco's face as the woman immediately become to try and form words. The woman looked frightened, I mean who wouldn't be under the stare of Lucius Malfoy. He used to be a death eater. I mean, he still kinda was and plead by saying he was under that one curse that controls you. I don't remember the name dude, all i'm going to be doing is reading those books of spells once they're mine I swear. As I was saying, he's still terrifying. And I should feel bad for the lady but… Dragons. In result I smiled pleasantly at her fear.

"I believe she said they approve."

Lucius said, his tone clear and low. In front of Lucius all I could think about was how… Regal he looked. Pity he becomes Voldemorts lap dog.

Lucius slowly removed his gloved hand from the phone, still staring down the woman as if daring her to pick it up again. The woman gulped and fumbled with the rest of my books, and then held out her hand to me.

'She's asking for the trunk.'

Once my trunk touched her hand she snatched it away, Opening it and beginning to place the books inside. What surprised me was when no matter each book she put it i never saw them push over the top. I had been carrying around a mary poppins case this whole time?! Geez! I loved this dream. The woman checked off underneath one of the stamps and handed me my things. Doing all this under Lucius's watchful stare. Only when my things were in my hands did Lucius turn away and look at Draco and I , Nodding his head right and almost immediately both Draco and I moved so the next person in line could go. Lucius looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"The ministry most certainly did not give you permission to get those books. May I ask why you lied?"

Lucius questioned and suddenly I felt smaller than I knew I was. No wonder Draco probably never rebelled against his father. I know I wouldn't. But, Lucius wasn't my father. So I straightened and held my case In front of my legs with both hands.

"Because I wanted the books ."

That was it. I Honestly don't know what other reason there would be for getting the books. Light them on fire and throw them at someones house? No. … Well actually-

Lucius held my gaze for a moment before turning to his son.

"I see you've made a new friend Draco, Why don't you ask her if she'd like to accompany us to Ollivanders. If she hasn't already gotten her wand that is."

Draco almost immediately turned to me with an expectant look. I should wait for the weasleys. They are super nice and will probably be worried if im gone. But what did it hurt securing a friendship with Draco as well? I would wake up tomorrow and get to enjoy the fact that I got a wand with Draco Malfoy tomorrow! I pursed my lips for a moment and then looked around. I didn't see the flurry of red hair anywhere, They probably wouldn't be done for a while maybe? I held up a finger, muttering 'One woman' before scampering over to the old woman. I gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about earlier ma'am. When a family of redheads come through could you tell them im at Ollivanders?"

I said in the sweetest tone I had. The old woman gave me an annoyed glance before she huffed and nodded reluctantly. A grin broke out on my face and I rushed back to Lucius and Draco.

"Ready?"

Lucius asked. For a moment I wondered why Lucius was taking me. He wasn't a good person from what I gathered. He chose voldemort over his family. Maybe once upon a time before Voldemort he wasn't totally horrible. At least that was what I guessed.

Ollivanders was incredible. It had a slight homey feel to it. Behind the counter there where rows of wands reached all the way to the ceiling, and there stood Ollivander with a gentle smile on his face. Ollivander was an old man , neatly keeps gray hair and unlike Lucius, had lines on his face from smiling.

"Ah! Draco, i see you're back. And with a friend I presume?"

Ollivander asked , earning a scowl from Lucius.

"Of course we are. You didn't allow Narcissa to get him one despite being his mother."

Lucius grumbled, apparently not enjoying the fact he had to come again. Ollivander merely smiled and gestured for Draco and I to come closer to the counter. I felt my heart catch in my throat. A wand. Magic. I was about to get a wand that I could do magic on. Ollivander looked draco up and down, lost in thought.

"...I know just the wand!"

We watched Ollivander disappear into the aisles of wands, only gone for a few moments until he was back with a black box. He sat the box in front of Draco, Opening it up to reveal a pretty green wand that looked to have wine like carving.

"Laurel, Dragon heartstring core 13 ½ inches , pretty springy. "

Ollivander rambled on as Draco stared at the wand, hesitantly reaching up and taking it into his hand. Draco glanced at Ollivander, who nodded in encouragement, and then gave it a flick. A flash of red shot from it towards my head. I screamed and dropped to the ground just in time as it lit the lamp behind me on fire.

"DRACO?!"

"ELISE!"

Jesus! Was he trying to kill me?! I want to know what happens after death but not this quick!

"You were in the way!" Draco argued, Earning an incredulous look from me.

"Oh pardon me! Just warn me next time you want to blast my head off and I'll be sure to step out of the way!"

Needless to say Ollivander snatched the wand from draco before he could try to kill me again.

We went through 6 more wands. 6. More. Wands. 3 of those times I was almost in the crossfire! At this point I had come to the conclusion that Draco wanted to kill me. Everyone was annoyed except Ollivander.

"This time! This is the one. Hawthorne, Unicorn hair, 10 inches, Reasonably Springy."

Draco huffed, plucking up the wand so fast that i couldn't even look at the design. With an annoyed flick I got ready to duck, but was only greeted with a warmth filling the was subtle at first, but slowly grew into a comforting warmth that seemed to hug my whole body. From the tip of Draco's wand was a Dark red flame. It was stunning plus i got a better look at his wand. It was ash colored, grayish black however at closer inspection there red dots along the tip. It was slick and beautifully carved. Draco's face lit up in pride for himself.

"Look Belladonna! I've got the best wand there is!"

His voice capturing his ego , but I didn't mind. It was quite beautiful after all. The flame slowly died and the warmth left the room. Draco turned to his father, Most likely for praise while I stepped up to Ollivander. His smile was slightly different with me. It was almost excitable in a way.

" Belladonna. What a lovely last name. Don't worry, I've got the perfect one for you. I had my eye on it when getting the Malfoy boy one. It just kept calling to me, no, you."

He said quietly , placing a box on the counter. He removed the top, revealing a light brown wand. At the end of it was a smooth black ball like handle. From the handle it faded from black to light brown at the wand part but besides that it was rather plain. A part of me was scared to touch it. It just felt so… right. It felt so right that it was scary. Swallowing, I reached up and took the wand into my hand. It fit my palm perfectly, I didn't even notice myself gasping In relief, grabbing at the air I had been holding in. Then, I closed my eyes. What if it didn't work? What if it knew I'm not a real wizard? No. This is my dream, I can be whatever I want to be. Right?

"Ah, well I'll be."

Ollivanders proud voice cut through my thoughts. I opened my eyes, becoming awestruck at what I saw. All the objects in the store were levitating. Well, not all but a lot! My eyes were wide as saucers as I stared at what the wand, at what I had done. I turned to Ollivander though when I did everything clattered to the ground. Oops? A laugh bubbled from my lips and I looked at my wand. My wand! I hugged my wand to my chest , falling in love with the feeling running through my veins at the moment.

"What is it?"

I asked, though it came out as a whisper though im sure Ollivander got this a lot.

"Larch wood with a Phoenix Feather core, 12 ½ Inches , supple flexibility."

Ollivander provided, happy to explain and probably thriving off my reaction. Wait Phoenix Feather? Wasn't that really good core or something? If Lucille found out I got it she'd freak. Especially if she herself didn't get that. I fumbled dumbly for my paper, shakingly handed it to Ollivander for him to check off. I turned to draco, Grinning happily and held up my wand to him.

"I think im the one with the best wand!"

Draco scowled and crossed his arms.

"That's a load of rubbish, if anyone has the best wand it's me belladonna. Yours is ok at best."

He hissed, Lucius moving past us to pay for Draco's wand. I took the paper back from Ollivander with a soft 'thank you'.

"Oh yeah Back? Guess I just got to show you up at Hogwarts. Warning! I'm very competitive." I slid the paper into my pocket. Draco would have responded back but Lucius clamped his hand on son's shoulder.

"We should be off. My wife wishes to have a last meal before Draco heads off to his first year. Im certain you two will see each other again?"

It took me a moment to realize that lucius asked me a question and didn't just say a statement.

"Oh! Of course! I'll see you at Hogwarts Draco, Take care."

I said , holding my hand out for him to shake. Draco stared at my hand before reaching up and grasping it roughly and giving it a shake. When he tried to pull away I tightened my grip and looked him in the eye.

"We're friends now, ya shook on it malfoy."

I whispered to him, then released the poor boys hand, waving as his father ushered him out. Then there was silence. I let out a tired sigh just as more people entered, these people being a family of red headed wizards and my sister. My sister rushed to me, grabbing my arms angrily.

"Elise what is wrong with you?! You can't just go off like that! Who were you even with?!"

She hissed , her eyes wild with anger, though I hardly cared. I simply smiled in response.

_"A friend."_

_**A/N: Hi! If you made it this far I really hoped you liked the first chapter of "TDU"! If I got some things wrong I really do apologize, however this fanfiction is purely for my own amusement, (Of course i hope someone likes it-) so some things will be cliche because i like cliche. Its cute. Plus dragons. I hope you have a lovely night or day and leave a like and comment please! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiya! So im not really good at author notes but im just here to say I don't own harry potter in the slightest. Just Lucy, Elise and Stanford**_

* * *

"Come on then! We don't want to be late now do we?"

Molly's voice cut through the mixed chatter of the train station as she led us through the crowd. After we had finished shopping we were joined by another Weasley boy and girl. Percy , who was what Ron told me, a prefect at Hogwarts. All I really remembered about Prefects was that they had their own fancy bathrooms and slightly special privileges. And then the other, Ginny. She was utterly adorable in person! I wanted to just squeeze her! We aren't close though, but the moment we become friends she will become subject to my endless amounts of affection.

We had managed to get all of our things on time- after I got a proper scolding from molly- and make it to the train station in case you were wondering. Nothing too exciting has happened ; we did get pets though. Definitely not a toad. They're cute but not my style. Lucy got an owl, a barn owl, that had attached to her instantly when she came in. She had named her Oblivia. Lucille told me it was based after one of the spells that erases memories. Strange name to pick don't you think? For me I picked a kitten. He was a little black fluff ball who was pretty feisty. Playful, but feisty. What I found out about this dream was that I was no longer allergic to cats, which was a major plus as they were my favorite animal. I hadn't really settled on a name yet, so I've just been calling him kitty until I picked one.

I was already in my Hogwarts robes, mainly because it had a big pocket (I'm guessing to hold a wand in it) and kitty fit perfectly in it. He also attacked my hand when I tried to put him in a cage, so I favored this. I'm thinking of naming him Pikachu.

"Here we are, Just on time good thing!"

In front of us was a wall. Yes, _The _wall. All I had to do was run my cart headfirst into a wall and I would be one step closer to Hogwarts. Apparently kitty could feel my excitement because he had taken it upon himself to start pawing at my chest through the fabric.

"Alright Percy you go first and show Lucille and Elise how to do it."

Percy nodded to his mother, giving Ginny a slight wave before rushing forward into the wall. I felt myself flinch a bit but calm when he went _through_ the wall and didn't just crash into it.

Once he was through the wall, Molly turned to Fred.

"Alright Fred, you next."

Molly patted Fred's back, urging him to go forward. Fred cocked his head at his mother, feigning confusion.

"Fred? I'm not Fred Im George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Fred said.

"Sorry, George, Dear."

Molly gave Fred a more meaningful push this time around. Fred prepared to charge at the wall, Only pausing to look at his mother and say with childish grin on his lips.

"Only joking, I am Fred,"

And he was gone, Pushing past the wall with his brother hot on his heels. Then the attention was on Lucille. She was the oldest after the twins after all. Though Lucille hesitated. She fidgeted with her shirt (which I only noticed now had little white stars sewn into the blue sweater) with her other hand loose on her cart. Without really thinking I lightly kicked her leg and grumbled for her to get a move on. Lucille sent me a harsh glare before huffing and grabbing a hold of her cart , rushing forward and going straight through the wall. Jeez, what's her problem? Didn't she know you didn't need to be afraid of the fake wall?

"Excuse me," A boys voice suddenly joining us. To our right was a small skinny boy with ruffled black hair. On his face were crooked round glasses. The most noticeable thing in his cart was a snowy owl who sat comfortably in its cage. It immediately clicked in my mind who this was. No wonder Lucille didn't want to leave, it was the first glimpse of the boy who started this whole thing. What did it matter, she would see him later. I couldn't fight off the slight guilt I felt however.

"Hello, dear," Molly said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's and Elise are new, too."

Molly gestured to us and quickly I gave a little wave and smile. This kid has had a pretty crap life and I supposed a little upfront niceness was in order. Ron squinted at me, mouthing 'not fair' to me but I pretend not to see it. Harry shyly waved back before turning his attention back to molly.

"Yes," Harry adjusted his glasses "The thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly said sweetly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's the important part. Elise how about you demonstrate?"

3 pairs of eyes were on me now at that one. Me first? Ah what the heck, I've always wanted to do this!

"Hold on tight kitty, we may or may not crash."

I'm almost certain he understood me because he peeked his head out of my robe to look. I didn't see him react but the funniest thing you will ever hear is a kitten scream. In the right context.

I ran as fast as I could with pushing the cart and charged through the wall all while ignoring the fear of just crashing through like an idiot. That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it? Obviously I didn't crash, instead I struggled to bring my cart to a stop. The wheels gave a strangled _'squeak'_ as I forced them to a stop; I nearly fell over. Why couldn't I have just kept my cute Marry Poppins suit-case! As soon as we had entered Kings Cross what ever spell that had been placed on it wore off and I was with this stupid cart! A grumble rose from my throat and I kicked the cart in frustration.

"Stupid- bloody- useless! Ugh piece of junk-"

My petty revenge came to a halt. The station for 9 ¾ was breathtaking for me. The train looked brand new, the smoke puffing out of it pure white while young witches and wizards hung from the sides bidding their parents adieu. Striding past me was a group of teenager's pushing their own baggage to an empty compartment near the left side of the train. I waited for a few moments as they pushed their things in and moved in next once they finished. For one I was immediately ditching the cart and simply Unloaded it one by one. Which wasn't too hard except for the last trunk, nearly having to drag that one. Kitty had successfully managed to twist around in my inside pocket so much that he could peek his head out. At this point he had settled and became content with watching the people I passed by whilst looking for Ron, which hadn't taken too long. When I had found him he was standing a little to the side of the train door, looking back and forth awkwardly. We made eye contact for a mere moment before he did and double take. When I reached the lanky freckled boy, he quickly began to usher me onto the train.

"Come on! All the seats are probably taken due to your bloody need to scamper off at any moment!" Ron grumbled as we now walked down the aisle and passed by different train compartments that were all full. I scoffed and elbowed his side lightly.

"I do not scamper! I flounce."

Ron laughed a bit and I followed him into a train compartment. Inside sat the lostlorn harry, looking almost surprised to see us.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry.

"Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and ron and I sat down. Ron glanced at Harry and then

looked quickly out of the window, as if he wasn't as curious as a fox. It didn't take him long for his curiosity to win and ask if the boy before us really was harry potter. I tapped out a bit for a moment and found myself peering out the compartment window. Down the aisle young witches and wizards sat in their own compartments with friends old and new. A little ways down there was a - what I assume a 7th year - waving her wand and around them a luminescent rabbit jumped around in the air. The underclassmen she was showing watched in awe of the rabbit, I myself couldn't help but gape a bit. A patronus right? If anything, I would want to learn that. Patronus where glimpse into ones soul. In a way it showed you what someone really was. I moved back a bit from the door when a woman pushing a trolley slid open our door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

She asked. Ron went pink and I remained silent while harry practically jumped at the chance to buy something. It took only a minute or two before a plethora of sweets and pastries occupied the seat next to harry. I stared at the sweets. Some I recognized like the chocolate frogs or every flavored beans , but everything else was entirely new. I particularly had my eyes on anything chocolate or a pastry. And of course anything pumpkin!

"Hungry?" Ron asked.

"Starving, would you like some?"

Harry offered, wiping a pumpkin pasty bit from his mouth. Ron shook his head and pulled out a lumpy package. He unwrapped it to reveal 4 sandwiches.

"She always forgets i hate corned beef…"

He muttered to himself and stared at the beef sandwiches miserably. Frowning, I kicked his leg lightly and waved him off.

"Nonsense! Friends share with each other all the time, don't be a stick in the mud."

At these words Harry gazed at me with wide eyes. I could almost guess what was going through his head , probably never hearing the word friend before. I sent him a smile before leaning over and grabbing the closest thing to a chocolate bar and leaned back. Ron looked a bit more hesitate but it didn't take long for all of us to be munching on pastries and sweets, partaking in conversation. Midway through our conversation, kitty climbed out of my robe pocket and nibbled at a forgotten pastry in-between ron and I. Before we knew it the contry-side had turned to woods and rivers. Our conversation was cut short by a round faced tearful boy knocking on our door. I slid open the door, giving him a concerned look.

"What's wrong hun?"This seemed to get him to turn his attention mostly to me. He sniffled a bit and wiped his eye.

"Im sorry, have any of you three seen a toad by chance?" We shook our heads and he immediately broke into a wail. "I lost him! How will I ever find him!" He cried out and more tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sure he'll turn up." Harry said, offering the boy a cherry pasty. It was the only pasty that we all agreed we didn't like once we discovered we all had the same distaste for cherries. The boy thanked harry for the pastry and quickly scurried off. Ron frowned and took a bite of his licorice wand.

"Don't know why he's worried. If I had brought a toad I'd try to lose him as soon as possible. Then again I did bring scabbers."

Ron poked the rat lightly to try and get him to move but to no avail the rat continued his deep sleep. I was blessed kitty wasn't as lazy. Though he was eating the second half of my lemon pasty so it did have some downsides.

"I tried to turn him yellow to make him look a bit more interesting but it didn't work. I'll show you!"

He began to rummage through his trunk. Harry and I casted each other a look both us thinking for ron to leave the poor lazy thing alone. Nevertheless ron pulled out an old battered looking wand. Just as he raised it, the compartment door slid open to reveal a girl and the boy from earlier. She had brown bushy hair and I immediately knew who this was. The smartest witch in the sage, Hermione Granger.

"Have you three seen a toad? Neville's lost it."

Neville! That's who the boy was!Poor thing.

"We already told him we haven't. Hope you find him though."

I answered, Watching Neville sadly chew the cherry pasty harry gave him. Hermione nodded and was and was about to leave until she saw the wand in ron's hand.

"You're doing magic are you? Alright, lets see it then."

She sat down next to harry. Ron looked taken aback but shook out of it and began to chant the 'spell.'

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." And then!... Nothing happened. Which wasn't that big a surprise but Hermione scrunched her nose and squinted at ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it certainly isn't a very good one. All the simple spells i've practiced worked for me. I was born from.a non-magical family so I was utterly delighted and surprised when I received my letter, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft wouldn't you agree? As soon as I got my books I learned the course books by heart, im just worried it won't be enough. I'm Hermione Granger , by the way, and you three are?"

Good god she talks fast. We all exchanged a bewildered look , the boys looking at me to say my name first.

"Elise Belladonn."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione perked at these, He interest skyrocketing. Instead of listening to another spell about Harry's fame I turned to Neville who was standing there nervously. Quickly I picked up kitty and held him up, some lemon bits clung to his whiskers.

"Hi Neville. Im Elise, Would you like to pet him?"

Neville seemed almost relieved someone began talking to him, reaching up and giving kitty a gentle pat.

"What's his name?"

Kitty purred under Nevilles gentle pats, nuzzling his hand happily. I grimace a bit. I still hadn't named the feline. Before even really thinking about it I stammered out the name.

"S-stanford."

At this , kitty, - now named stanford- twisted in my grip a bit to look at me, his yellow eyes peering into mine. It was strange. I could have sworn the Cat smiled at me when he did that. He gave neville one last nuzzle before wiggling out of my hands and landing on the floor.

"Anyhow, We better go look for Neville's toad," Hermione stood up and walked out of our compartment, "we'll be nearing the school soon. You two should change into your robes, Elise is already setting a good example I see."

And with that, she was gone. Hermione was kind of bossy, but that was just one of her charms. Though ron didn't see it like that.

"Whatever house im in, I hope she isn't." Ron grumbled, stuffing his wand back into his trunk.

"What house do you two want to be in?"

Harry asked while Stanford had found his way back to my lap and was now curled up against me. Ron and I ended up answering in unison.

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin?!"

"Slytherin."

Shock covered Rons features at my answer. Now that, I assumed correctly. Ron began to turn red, throwing his hands into the air.

"All Slytherin does is cultivate Dark Wizards!"

I couldn't help but frown and glare at him. That wasn't true! Dark wizards could come from anywhere!

"So you're saying merlin was a dark wizard?"

"Well no, but!-"

"But nothing! Ones house does not determine if they are good or evil you dumb dumb!"

Harry chuckled a bit at our little dispute. Yes yes, dumb dumb is not that much of an insult but I wont roast rons whole life. Not yet. Ron still wasn't convinced however , crossing his arms and scowling.

"All the kids in that house are children of Dark witches and wizards , they can't be trusted. You shouldn't want to get caught up with them. "

In agitation and pushed ron to the side a bit, making him drop a licorice wand. Instead of speaking to ron I looked at harry.

"Every house has produced their fair share of Dark witches and wizards, they're just too afraid to admit it harry. A house doesn't make you good or evil, and neither do you're born to."

I huffed, harry tilting his head a bit.

"You know you're the only one who has said Slytherin isn't evil."

He fixed his glasses which were a little crooked on his face. I tossed a chocolate frog card at him, on it read _'Salazar Slytherin'_.

"Everything is good and evil depending on perspective my friend."

Harry nodded quickly and watched me stand. I waved to him and slid open the compartment door.

"You two get dressed we're the school , and ron. Just know that Slytherin will wipe the floor with Gryffindor this year."

I said, competition lacing my tone before I closed the compartment door and began my own little search of the toad.

* * *

We crammed into a hall, A large door in front of us as we waited for the teacher. I luckily did end up finding the toad, named Trevor apparently, and Neville nearly wept in joy. On the other hand , my pet decided to jump out of my robe pocket and take off into the school. As for not being able to run after him I just stuck to convincing myself hogwarts was as safe a place as any for a cat to wander around. He's a cat, cats are smart right?

My sister had joined the first years because she had never been sorted before. Lucy stood next to me, and I with harry and ron. The three of us were currently quiet, anticipation taking our nerves, though it didn't last.

"Guess I heard correctly, Harry Potter really is here!"

In front of us stood Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at his side and his signature smirk on his lips. I squeaked a bit when lucy shook my shoulder a bit.

"Its Draco Malfoy! In the flesh!" She whispered in my ear excitedly. My squeak however drew attention, and Draco's eyes were on me. For a moment they widened and his smirk turned to a hint of a smile.

"Elise? I didn't know you and Potter were friends! You two should really watch the company you keep. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Elise is already a friend of mine-"

Ron coughed a bit, which sounded like one of those fake coughs to hide a laugh. Draco glared at him icily while I fought to avoid my sisters surprised stare.

"Think my name is funny do you? I don't need to ask your name. Everyone knows the weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than a rabbit. Harry, Elise, soon you'll see some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to us, but neither of us took it. Harry sniffed and said in a smooth tone.

" I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He answered coldly.

Ron smiled but my groan caused the boys to snap their attention to me.

"We're literally all 11 years old what's the point of feuds. Jesus- Harry give me your hand."

I snapped, Harry jumping a bit at my bossy tone and quickly offering his hand. Then I grabbed Dracos and made them shake hands before they could realize what was going on. Then I held my hand out to ron. As much as Ron and Draco claim to hate each other they're pretty on sync.

"There's no way I'm shaking his hand!"

They wailed in unison, then glaring at each other in accusation of mimicking the other. Draco glared at ron and then me.

"I'm not shaking a _weasleys _hand," he sneered , his eyes flicking to ron, "Poverty might be contagious."

Ron's face turned red at his words, he looked ready to punch Draco's teeth in..The amount of self control it took not to laugh at that was more than it took not to eat a full pot of pasta in one sitting and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I rolled my eyes and squinted my eyes at draco.

"The ministry of magic literally had to pay for my school supplies because of how poor I am. If you don't shut up and shake this boys hand, I swear to god." Draco seemed to soften a bit at my words. Ron stared at me with bewilderment.

"That's not going to change anything for the likes of him-" ron's rant was cut off by Draco ( Annoyedly might I add ) shaking ron's hand. I couldn't tell who's surprised face was better. Crabbe or Goyle, Rons , or my sister. Draco turned away, Crabbe and Goyle following suit. In a slight skip I went to dracos side and bumped our shoulders.

"Better friends than enemies. Who knows, we might save each other one day. Anyhow , It's great seeing you again. I'll save you a seat at the table."

"Whatever you say, But I highly doubt that. I would never need to be saved by a weasley."

Draco huffed, his pride seems to be a recurring feature I noticed. I simply shrugged and winked, skipping back to stand with ron and harry as a tall women wearing a witches hat came in front of us, leaving no time for draco to give a snappy remark to me. She had black hair pulled into a neat bun and cat like calculating eyes walked into the door. , As she had introduced herself when we had first came in only a little while ago.

"They're ready for you. Straighten your backs, first impressions are everything."

instructed, almost all of us doing as she said. McGonagall gave off an aura that made it hard not to see her as a person in power. It was scary but amazing at the same time. McGonagall turned to open the door and Lucy quickly began to interrogate me.

"You know draco?! No, more importantly you're _friends _with him?!"

She asked, her eyes showing she was trying to wrap her head around it. I smirked slightly, a bit of pride taking over me for a moment.

"Yup, Made friends with him at Flourish and Bolts. He was the friend I got my wand with, met Lucius too." I grinned, though I couldn't help but notice the worry on her face.

"Its Blotts."

"Whatever."

"Elise! Lucius is dangerous!" Her voice became a hissed whisper, "You shouldn't wrap yourself up in this you don't know what you could be doing. You could get hurt, Draco isn't a good person. I should know , I read the books."

Her concern however fell deaf on my ears. Even if he was a bad person how was it fair to prosecute someone for something they hadn't even done yet. For something they hadn't even became yet? Moreover something they had no control of. I always got that sense when I watched the movies. Instead of responding I rolled my eyes and moved closer to ron, who was still a little put off from me making him shake hands with Draco but seemed to sense my discomfort and let me get in front of him. Or maybe it was because Hermione was in front of him.

In front of us was a four legged stool, on top of it sat the infamous sorting hat. Everyone became quiet at its appearance, not even the teachers said anything? I watched it twitch a bit before it suddenly broke out into a boisterous song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone broke out into applause and cheer while I stood there , Squinting at the thing.

"It _sings?_" I whispered. Hermione, who had heard me, turned to me quickly.

"Why wouldn't it? That hat will be what sorts us into our houses. It's intelligence is unquestionable , it shouldn't be a surprise that it can talk."

I looked at hermione and sent her a smile.

"Yeah, But I didn't expect it to bust a rhyme!" I struggled out, still trying to get over my surprise.

I did not remember the hat singing. There are things I remember as clear as day and the hat dropping bars was not one of them. Hermione started to say something else but was cut off by ron whispering to harry and I.

"All we have to do is put on the hat! I'm going to kill fred for scaring me like that!"

He grumbled, harry shaking his head and smiling weakly. Harry looked frightened and worried which slightly confused me. In the movie he looked so excited and ready but now he looked like he would be sick.

"Hey," I nudged him a bit ," whatever house you end up in you'll do great in. Besides, it doesn't matter what house you're in, I already staked a claim on you being my friend. No house will stop that , got it?" I hope he did. Harry still looked worried, but the sickness look kinda started to fade a little.

"Got it." He answered just before McGonagalld voice cut through the air.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with cute little pigtails peaked out of line before quickly scampering up to the stool and sitting down. The hat only fell over her eyes for a few moments before-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the tables broke out into cheers, The hufflepuff table the loudest of all. I always ended up being the last to be called in things because my last name starts with an S. It was annoying having to wait so long but a gift because it helped me get rid of the nerves-

"Belladonn, Elise!"

Damn it.

I stood still for a moment, not moving until I felt ron shove my back. I yelped, whipping my head to see him standing there with a proud look on his face. Curse the stupid red head. Ignoring the stairs of the other table I hesitantly walked up to the stool and sat on it. My eyes then washed over the crowd making on contact with random people in the line or at their tables until my eyes my icy grey ones. Draco. I gulped a bit, Letting the worry seep into my face. It was so subtle that no one noticed or saw , but draco gave me tiny nod and smile. Just for a moment, The worry vanished and then the hat dropped.

_"Ahhh, Elise Mavis Belladonn, been waiting __**all**__ day for you. Enjoying your little 'dream'?" _My eyebrows show up at this. Most dreams were never self aware, especially if they were so … Vivid. _" 'Dreams' this! 'Dreams' that! Has it ever crossed your mind that it isn't a dream at all? No no, I know. You don't want to get your hopes up do you elise? You're just afraid of going to sleep and waking up staring at staring at those same old glow in the dark stars , aren't you? It shakes you to the bones." _I felt faint. This was most definitely a dream. There was no way something so wonderful as this world would be given to me! I would absolutely deserve it but there was still someone out there who would deserve it more. But how would the _sorting hat_ know anything about this being a dream? _"I know everything, Elise. Who knows, you may have been brought here to change things.. Changing things isn't all bad you know. For you see , some stories are made to simply be. While others are made to be rewritten. The person you are is something some need. Your thirst for knowledge could make you a ravenclaw. But that's not who you are. Someone as proud and ambitious would serve well in _

**SLYTHERIN**!"

And then the hat was off my head and the hall was cheering. Well not that much. Most of the houses simply clapped while Slytherin was the one whooping and hollering, some hufflepuff also cheering. Fred and George however clapped nonetheless. In the line those that cheered were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucy, Neville and of course Draco. I quickly got up and made my way to the Slytherin table and before I even sat down I felt hands pat my back and words of welcome surround me. Immediately they made room for me to sit down. It was warm. It almost made me angry. Slytherins always being portrayed as monsters, yet they were already so happy and welcoming to a new member of their house. I suppose I'll just have to fight anyone that tries to bash my house.

The ones I knew that went after me was Lucy. I wasn't surprised when she got sorted into Gryffindor. Fred and George cheered loudly, hugging her when she joined them. The neville. A smile took my lips when he got put in Gryffindor. He might have the disposition of a mouse but little did anyone know he the heart of a lion. Next Hermione. I cheered when she got sorted into Gryffindor, She looked especially happy as well. Right after that was malfoy. The sorting hat sat on his head. And it was...Silent. The sorting hat sat on his head for a minute and then another. I caught Lucy's gaze and she looked even more confused than I did. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat finally yelled. McGonagall pulled it off and Draco quickly swaggered over to our table, More cheers from our housemates. I waved him over, crabbe and goyle already sitting across from me. Draco nodded at those who patted his back and quickly took a seat next to me.

"Merlin I thought that thing would never shut up!"

Draco hissed and fixed his robes to sit down smoother. Crabbe leaned over the table a bit, me shooting my hand to catch the goblet he almost knocked over.

"What did it say! Surely it wasn't considering putting you in another house?"

He paid no mind to his clumsiness which I found only slightly irritating, though goyle did mouth sorry to me. Draco scrunched his eyebrows and frowned. "Of course not," he grumbled, absent-mindedly clapping when another person got sorted, "it was just saying idiotic things is all. My house was a sure as rain on a dark day. Besides, It wasn't like I was under there as long as Belladonn." Alice Moon was sorted into hufflepuff. I took a long time under the sorting hat? Yeah we kind of… chatted, but I didn't think it took more than a minute or so. "How long was I under there?" Theodore Nott in Slytherin, but he sat a little ways away from us. Goyle viewed this as his chance to jump into the conversation and perked up a bit.

"About four minutes or so? Im Gregory by the way, Gregory Goyle." He offered his hand to me, trying to sit up straight to try and make himself seem taller. Hold on his first name isn't Goyle? Bro what. Crabbe , if that's even your real name, did the same and quickly held his hand out. "And im Vincent Crabbe, Pleasure to meet you Elise."

His name was Vincent!? Jeez, learn something new everyday I guess. I smiled and reached over, shaking their hands to which they smiled cheerfully. A friend of Draco's is a Friend of theirs I suppose. Pansy Parkison in Slytherin as well. Pansy had a cute haircut that stopped at her chin, a haircut I always adored on others. I clapped and watched the girl take a seat with us. Pansy waved a bit to draco, who gave her a curt nod in return. Their families were friends no? Finally it was Harry's turn. Everyone went dead silent when he went up, it almost seemed like everyone stopped breathing even. Harry's body was tense and for the first time since the beginning of this dream I wish it was like the movie again or the book even. So that I could see for myself what was going on Instead of just simply wondering. Then, after a minute I believe the hat shouted in a Loud Crisp-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A smile broke out on my face and the Gryffindor table erupted into the loudest cheers yet. The twins kept shaking each other and chanting "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!". I couldn't blame them honestly. I clapped and cheered, Brushing off the grumpy look on Draco's face. Smoothly I bumped draco, nodding my head to harry and raising up my clapping hands to the pretty boy. Draco scowled at me , trying to resist my batting eyelashes and pout before finally rolling his eyes and giving a half-hearted clap. Once Harry and Ron had been sorted I sort of tuned out the rest and stuck to conversing with draco silently. Turns out he wasn't as petty about the hand shake thing so that was a plus. Then the last person to be sorted Blaise Zanbini. Blaise began to walk to the table but became a bit hesitant , his eyes flickering over the people at the table. We locked eyes for a moment. I gave a little wave and before I knew it he was walking towards me. Blaise sat on the other side of me, nodding his head at me.

"Zanbini Blaise, Pleasure to meet you Belladonn…?" "Elise. We have a nice group of first years don't you think?" Attempting conversation with Blaise didn't seem to hard actually. He seemed pretty intimidating in the movie but he actually had a pretty chill air around him! Then again he wasn't introduced until like the 6 movies. And I also don't remember him having that many lines. And he was 11 right now and the only intimidating kids I've ever seen was that one girl in the movie where she was like 87 pretending to be 10 to seduce the dad… That movie feels like a fever dream.

Blaise cocked his head a bit.

"You're accent, It's American! What part are you from?" Blaise asked, intrigued. This seemed to trigger the others around me. I completely forgot that I technically have an accent here! Im kinda surprised Blaise was the only one who asked but judging how they were breaking their necks they were pretty frickin curious. Even Pansy who I haven't spoken to yet was looking.

"Uhm-"

"Welcome," Dumbledore cut me off (Thank god), "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

His face beamed with joy as people clapped and cheered, Most likely used to this madness. Once Dumbledore sat down suddenly all kinds of food on platters filled the tables. It ranged to steak, to Mac n Cheese, to Mashed Potatoes, to Pasta! My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Good god this was heaven! Who ever said school food was bad? My eyes sparkled at the big bowl of pasta in front of me. Steamy, creamy, soft pasta! We get to eat like this every day? Wait we get to eat like this everyday and our only sport here is Quidditch? We don't even have a PE class I dont think. I'll have to do my own PE I guess. Not waiting another moment I reached forward and used a fork to pick up some pasta and put it on my plate. Draco only shook his head.

"And here I thought you were going to stare at it another Thirty seconds- Hey don't take it all!"

Draco swiped the bowl from me once he noticed I had no intention of stopping. "Womans gotta eat malfoy. " Blaise moved a piece of steak onto his plate, nudging me a bit. "You should try my mothers home cooked Spaghetti Carbonara, the sauce is her own secret recipe- heaven on earth I tell you!" He kissed his fingers and tossed them into the air, a little dramatically I might add. I on the other hand I was shoveling some mashed potatoes onto my plate. The potatoes and pasta gave off a wonderful smelling steam signifying it had been freshly cooked. As the hour passed I conversed mainly with Blaise , Draco , Crabbe and Goyle. When the conversation steered to the topic of families I mostly kept my head down, trying to avoid being selected to speak of our, oh so elegant Mama's and Papa's. It wasn't too long after that soon the desserts disappeared and dumbledore gave a few notes and rules before the prefects from our houses stood up and began to lead us to our Hufflepuff and Slytherin were both in the dungeon, they walked behind us. I wish I could say I was interested in our prefect at first but my eyes went to the Paintings on the walls that seemed almost as alive as we were. Some of the paintings waved to us, I excitedly waving back. Draco watched me for a moment before looking forward.

"You must not have ever seen paintings like that have you?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement. What did he mean by that? Just how self-aware was this dream? Judging by my lack of an answer draco hesitantly continued.

"Well… My father told me about your… Predicament, - don't look at me like that- he was one of the ones who helped funded you and your sisters shopping for hogwarts. In my opinion I don't see why any pureblood would ever leave their child at an Orphanage unless they showed no affinity to magic. A muggle one nonetheless! It must have been horrible, I can't imagine what it must have been like growing up with those creatures!"

His hesitant start soon morphed into a ramble of disdain and curiosity. I was an orphan in this dream. The thought of that gave me a sick feeling , but things did start to make sense. Why I had the ticket paper, hell why my 'parents' weren't there to see me off. I shuffled my feet a bit as I walked, staring at the ground. Draco raised his hand for a bit but paused once I spoke.

"It wasn't…" I said slowly, `` It wasn't bad with muggles you know." I looked at draco , who scrunched his nose at my words. Shrugging and linking my arm with draco -not really caring for his reaction as the dream would be over soon anyways- I moved us along as we descended into the lower part of the castle, near the kitchens, as it was beginning to become cooler than the heat in the great hall. Soon Hufflepuff broke off from us and it was only us Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle accompanied Dracos side with blaise at mine. We entered a door leading to a staircase descending into the dungeon. We could see our breath in front of us when we reached a dead-end hallway. The prefects leading us finally turned and gave us their attention.

"This," the female one with choppy brown hair and a permanent frown lines spoke' "This is the entrance to our common room. A few ground rules. No other house is allowed in our common room, no one has been in it for 7 centuries and we are not breaking that streak! Our ghost , the Bloody Baron, Don't ask him about his Blood Stain he's sensitive about it. All of you need to learn heating charms by the end of next week. It gets cold down here, especially during the winter so after classes this week we'll pull you guys aside and teach them to you if you don't know any yet. Next is our password, It changes every fort-night and the password is currently _'Novum Principium'_."

Draco gave a slight nod of approval.

"Nice touch. Cliche but it'll do… Novum Principium means New Beginnings. My father had me take latin when I was little, do you know latin ,Belladonn?"

Draco he questioned, though I don't know why he would expect someone from a muggle orphanage to somehow know fluent latin. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Not really, I only learned the roots of Latin and greek words so I wouldn't know how to speak it fluently." I whispered back. Draco's face lit up and he whispered fast. "Well I know it so well I could teac-" "AHEM! I'm glad you're already friends but pay attention." The perfect scolded us, zanbini chuckling a bit when she did.

"As I was saying, The very last rule is to always have each others back. We look after our own. The other houses see green on us and assume the worst so we have to always look after one another. Be nice to the Hufflepuffs though they actually like us relatively. I'm Wynona Alistar and this is Gemma Farley. She'll cast heating charms on your cloaks." Wynona gestured to a girl with short Blonde hair next to her who waved at us.

"Once I cast the charm on your cloak get into groups of at most five. These people will be your dormmates for your seven years here! First up, Come on!"

Dorm mates, right. I haven't befriended a single girl yet. I don't know if Hermione counts but it would matter because she's a Gryffindor! Why couldn't she have been Slytherin? She would have rocked green. I looked around to find the girl closest to my small little group and my eyes fell on pansy. It seemed she hadn't really picked anyone yet but there wasn't an ounce of worry on her face at all. Most of the Slytherin's here came from proud and prestigious families, makes me wonder if they were even _capable_ of feeling anxiety. I slipped away from draco to get to her, nodding my head to her as I got closer.

"Got a free spot?" Pansy looked at me, her eyes flicking up and down before nodding.

"Got four, guess it's three now though." Her face remained stoic for a moment , and then a small smile took her lips. I linked her arm with mine and walked to the front. Once we got our robes charmed it took a few minutes until we found our 3 other dorm mates which were Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. Draco has his roommates all situated as well, it being : Blaise Zanbini, Gregory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott and himself. I would have wished them goodnight but the ones to pick their room first usually get the best ones. As we set off to find a good dorm room I took in the surroundings. Unlike the gryffindor dormitory that spiraled up in the movie, The Slytherin dorm room doors were in corridors with an arch at the top. Between each door there was a window that looked into the forbidden lake. Honestly the layout confused me completely but Magic is thing here so I don't think the Slytherin dormitory was your normal architectural build. On the outside of the windows there were lights so that we could actually see what was swimming by, even if it was kinda creepy. On the doors were square plaques with silver words on them. One said _'L.U.P.E.S'_ and a little ways below it had a list of the girls names under there. It seemed their first names were used to make a name of there dorm which was something I was now looking forward to.

"Is that a cat?" Tracy asked, Causing all of us to lock in on a small black cat licking its paw in front of a dorm. It paused in its' grooming and looked at us with big yellow eyes. Once again I was met with an odd cat like smile that was impossible not to recognize.

"Stanford! There you are I was so worried!"

I walked up to him and scolded. My actions however betrayed my tone when I kneeled down and began to put him. Tracy was quick to follow my lead and pet the attention seeking feline as well.

"He's yours? He's so cute! I wanted to bring a pet as well but my Father said I could only next year… To get used to being on my own and such."

Her eyes dropped a bit at that, focusing on Stanford who was purring his little heart out. It must be hard just suddenly being on your own without parental guidance. Then again we all were, at least we all had that in common.

Pansy pushed the door open a tad and peeked into the room. She waited for a moment before walking in followed by Daphne.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Stanford picked our room!" Daphne exclaimed from inside the room. Scooping Stanford into my arms I walked inside the room with Millicent and Tracy in tow. The room was beautiful even without any personal touches yet. There were five four poster bed against each window in the dorm. Curtains were tied around the polished black wood at the top of the bed so we could have privacy if we wished. The bed covers were dark green with silver lining and pillows. I walked to the bed farthest from the door the was sideways against the window instead of against it and sat down. The rest of the room was just a stone wall with Slytherin banners here and there though luckily the floor was carpet. Five dressers were next to each of the beds with five desks on the other side of them most likely for school work and such. One built in bookshelf was in the wall. Pansy took the bed on the left side of mine and Tracy and the right. Daphne was next to pansy and millicent next to Tracy. Then, a weird snap filled our ears , causing me to jump and scare Stanford out of my arms. Next to each of our beds was each of our trunks with all our belongings. It was silent for a moment, us all getting used to the feel of our new roommates. It wasn't long before pansy broke the silence before unlatching her trunk and beginning to unpack. Thus we all began a flurry of unpacking and idle conversation. The five of us shared laughs and such until before I knew it I was laying in my bed staring at the top of my bed poster. I didn't bother getting under the covers, I just layed there at the top with Stanford at my side. My curtains were closed except for the side pressed against the mirror, the luminancent green tinting Stanford's fur.

I couldn't sleep. No, I didn't want to was the problem. As soon as I fall asleep I'll wake up to reality. I'll wake up to living in a step-by-step reality again. I felt my throat tighten at that thought and my hands trembling as I caressed Stanford's head. It was a shock the dream even lasted this long with me being aware of it. I turned on my side, pulling Stanford up so I could place a kiss on his forehead. I didn't want to wake up from this dream. Not ever. So please, like the sorting hat said. Please let this not be a dream.


	3. : A series of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 3

I managed to stay up staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be two hours until I my worry died down and I became bored. I sat up, Stanford following suit by arching his back in a stretch, and pulled my curtain open. The near pitch black room was washed over with a soft greenish tint from the lake. I slipped my feet off the bed to touch the black carpet. I shivered and hurried to my dresser, opening the side where I could hang coats and such and pulled out my robe. My robe now donned the Slytherin emblem, the green on the inside darkened because of the lack of light in the room. I admired the emblem only for a moment and then slid on the heat charmed clothing. Stanford meowed and paw at my leg, rubbing his face against the warm cloak.

"Poor thing…"

I whispered and leaned down to pick up the cat and help him into the robe pocket he had deemed his favorite spot. I fumbled through the dimly lit room until I found my slippers and pulled them over my feet. Lastly - after a lot of squinting at the bookshelf — I grabbed _'The History of Beast Taming and Forgotten Methods.' _As quietly as possible, I stepped out of the room and made my way through the hallway. The hallway wasn't that harsh of light so my eyes adjusted rapidly. Stanford kept his head poked out of the robe, staring out in front of us as I walked with clearer vision than I. Once I reached the common room, only then did I noticed that It looked nothing like the one in the movie. Good Heavens, it was far more fascinating than the bland common room the movie had only teased! It was made of brick and glass, the bricks surrounding the black steeled fireplace and bookshelves here and there. The bricks looked to encompass half of the common room where the entrance was before it changed to glass, showcasing the lake in all its glory. A candle lit chandelier hung from the very top of the common room. I scolded myself for not even noticing it before, being too wrapped up in finding roommates to give it its much deserved attention.

Nevertheless, I snapped myself out of my shock, walked over to a couch facing the glass, and crashed onto it. Stanford blinked his big yellow eyes for a few moments and then crawled out of my pocket to sit on the couch. His tail swished back and forth as he watched a few fish swim by. I gave him a soft pat before curling up against the side of the couch and opening the book.

_**Foreword**_

_"To whomever this novel now belongs to: Foremost I would like to applaud you. Few have discovered this novel, not like this novel can be located for that matter. This novel offers itself solely to those who it deems deserving of its education. As a child my mother was constantly wrapped up in her adoration of Magical Creatures and I simply followed in her stead, and if you have been found by this book, I may only assume you share the same love-"_

"Belladonn?"

I jerked harshly to turn at the sudden intruder of my…Interesting read, only to see Draco standing there with a puzzled expression. Unlike me who had favored the attire of a recently heat charmed robe, Draco wore deep blue button down pajamas. He normal slicked back hair was free of its gelled restraints and tumbled backward.

"What are you doing?" He squinted, eyeing Stanford, who was somehow unfazed by Draco's abrupt intrusion. I clutched my book and swallowed harshly.

"Um… Reading?"

"Well now that parts obvious," Draco walked around the couch and took a seat next to me, "I meant why are you up and in the common room?"

The couch shifting weight seemed to snap Stanford out of his fish watching and the small thing scampered onto my lap.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess… Wait what about you? Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep I guess." Draco snickered, earning an elbow from me. We didn't speak for a couple of moments, quietly observing the fish swim by. It was comfortable. My head angled to Draco when he suddenly got up. Draco walked to a bookshelf, his eyes swooping over the books for a couple moments before pulling one off and walking back to sit down. I watched him open the book to the first page and start to read. His lip twitched a bit under my stare, him struggling to fend off the impulse to look back. It took him a minute before he finally crumbled and spoke.

" … If we both apparently can't sleep, we might as well learn something!"

He declared, reading his book a tad more aggressively than before. My eyebrows pulled down, my eyes finding the floor with a half smile on my face before I opened my book once more.

_" … _ _Once another with the same Affinity is of age this novel will find them. Until then, it will solely belong to you. If lost, it will easily find you again. It is recommended that you write down important passages in your own private diary before it leaves, which could be near years from now. It is further requested that you note down your own discoveries in the novel for those who will possess it later on. In situation one desires to find previous proprietors, all those who have ever possessed or included a passage to this novel are recorded on page VII-"_

Before even finishing the sentence, I quickly flipped through the pages until I came upon the list.

_**"ALL PREVIOUS & CURRENT POSSESSORS"**_

_**Nadia Le Fay**_

_**Morgana Le Fay**_

_**Ruffus O'Baldhuad**_

_**Eldritch Scorchmund Diggory**_

_**Newt Scammander**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid**_

_**Elise Mavis Belladonn **_

I read the list over and over again, trying hard to wrap my head around it. No, I could understand it but at the same time I _didn't_. Only 6 owners from what I am guessing is over centuries ago and I'm one of them? A smile of joy and excitement crept onto my face, but almost as soon as it was there it got washed away.

So what if I was chosen by this delightful book? It would be over soon, this dream. As soon as I fall asleep, I'll wake up and be split from this beauty. This wasn't real; The finest things never are.

My breathing became a bit shaky, and I gripped the spine of the book. Raising my head, I looked out beyond the glass, speaking in such a small tone it startled me.

"Draco… Have you ever not wanted to wake up?"

I didn't look at him, but I could hear him move to set his book on the space beside him. He cleared his throat, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh… Belladon- Elise.. They have people here at Hogwarts that can help you with that." He began, my face scrunched in confusion. All my previous worries paused for a moment and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I'm sure Hogwarts has wonderful therapists here if you need one, Elise."

"No, wait-"

"I'll do my best to try to help you through this-"

"Draco, I'm not-"

"I may not be qualified but I'm certain-"

"Draco I'm not suicidal!"

I cried in exasperation, wacking his arm with my book. I groaned and sank back into the couch looking up.

"I meant like!... Like you're... scared, to wake up. Because you're afraid the good that happened will just… be gone, I guess."

I sighed, rubbing the ever growing crease between my eyebrows. Why was I even confiding in him, he's just a figment of my imagination. He wasn't real, I told myself. Or at least tried to, because the boy in front of me, frowning lost so deep in thought just seemed so real to me. Draco thought to himself for a moment until he came to his own 'epiphany' and straightened his back and looked at me.

"If you don't wake up, then how will you know the goodness will stay? You can be frightened of it leaving, but if you never… try, to face the truth then how will you know it's real."

His voice came out clear though the hint of worry in his tone poked through, like he wasn't completely confident in what he said but it struck me hard. He wasn't wrong. What if—… What if this just wasn't a dream? What if…

I jumped to my feet, Stanford yelping as he suddenly was on the floor. Immediately, I scooped him and peppered him with smooches as an apology. The feline begrudgingly took my affection, patting my face after a few moments to try to get me to stop.

"Merlin, Belladonn! What's gotten int-" Draco began, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Thank you Draco, Really. I needed this- That! What you said! I needed to hear that! And I would love to chat more but to sleep! Right now! Goodnight Draco, you should head back to bed too!"

The words poured out of my mouth as I backed up, eager to fall on my bed and sleep. I would've run but Stanford was already annoyed we me flinging him off. I scurried to the girls dormitory entrance hallway but paused. My hand grasped the metal, and I turned to look at Draco who was still sitting on the couch reading.

" … Hey Draco!"

"Yes?" The pale boy asked, an eyebrow raised. He still seemed to be a bit miffed at my suddenness, but it didn't stop the smile on my face.

"See you when I wake up." I didn't wait up to hear his response, I was already halfway down the hallway. Hell, I would have passed the door if Stanford had not hissed at me. The door opened silently, the stereotypical 'creak of the door' not biting tonight. I slipped passed the other beds to get to mine own that still had the curtain open. I kicked off my slipper, hung up my robe and put my book back on my shelf before finally Collapsing on the bed with stanford next to me. I breathed silently for a few moments before sitting up and pulling all the curtains close, the one to the window I left it only a bit cracked for light.

This is it. Was this a dream or not. I guess this was one of those "moments of truth" moments I've read so much about in books. I told myself to sleep, urged myself to, but I just couldn't. It seemed every passing second the fear of this being truly what I thought sunk in deeper. Just before I decided to get up and go sit in the common room again I felt the sheets move a bit. Stanford stumbled over the sheets to curl up on the pillow next to my head. He mewed softly, nudging his head against my cheek affectionately bringing a calmness to me. I shifted my body to face the yellow eyed feline. Time seemed to stop as we simply stared at each other , his eyes seeming to glow in the nearly pitch black space. Every now and then his eyes would slowly blink, me following his example. Then all at once he closed his eyes, not opening them, and I did as well.

* * *

It was warm, the sheets of my bed were soft and seemed to try and lull me back to a deep sleep. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. A yawn grew in my throat and I sat up , stretching my arms until I heard a satisfying pop sounded. I opened my eyes, blinking and smacking my lips as I looked around at the darkness. Did I wake up early? Usually it wasn't this dark, even when it was a new moon. I felt around my bed for my phone to try and give myself some light. I frowned a bit. Was my stuffed bear always this soft? And warm? And… Moving! I jerked my hand back in fear of some giant spider crawling in my bed when light suddenly flooded my senses.

"Elise we decided to schedule are morning baths by last name, you're up first then millie. 20 minutes each! I woke you five minutes before six to get your things."

Tracy Davis said , her hand holding open the curtain of my bed as she spoke before dropping it and I was greeted with darkness again. I felt numb. But, it wasn't the bad type of numb where you didnt feel anything. It was the type of numb you felt before joy- relief- whatever you call it, filled your chest to the point your knees felt weak. Was it- was the truly, completely, utterly real? As if to confirm my doubts I felt a cold small nose bump my arm, followed by the rest of Stanford's fuzzy body. The kitten nipped my arm affectionately, purring loud and proudly. Before I knew it, I was in a whirlwind of movements. I had lifted up Stanford and pressed kisses all over his small face then pushed aside my curtain to see Millicent setting out her uniform on her dresser. She ran her fingers over the twill fabric of her shirt, her wearing a giddy smile that revealed her dimples. It seemed I wasn't alone in my excitement, but when she noticed I was looking at her her smile shaped into a frown. Millicent huffed and clambered into her bed, yanking the curtains to a close. I cocked my head and sent a look to Stanford before snickering a bit and shaking my head.

"Lol ok," I plucked my black towel from the hook of my dresser and got out my own uniform from the drawer, " come on Stanford. We'll explore afterwards." I called to the cat, and he followed closely after my heels into our dormitory's bathroom.

I won't give all the details of me simply taking a bath, (I hate them anyways, Showers are more efficient) but I did think of a list of things while in there. Them being:

wasn't a dream.

2\. I wasn't Elise Stanford anymore.

3\. I have magic.

4\. I still haven't read the note that weird lady at the pet place gave me.

5\. I have some weird 'affinity' to magical creatures or so that book says.

6\. I need to write down everything I remember from the Harry Potter series if I want to not die.

Number 2 hung in my mind the most. I needed to find out all about who Elise Belladonn is, well, was. That history could always come back to bite me in the ass you know. I also needed to figure out what was around in 1991 so I didn't accidentally say something that hasn't happened yet. Nothing would stop me from singing random songs I like though, I don't have to explain myself for those.

Currently I was already walking through the Hogwarts halls, Stanford walking at my side, which seemed like the epitome of badass to me and I don't know why. Just a witch walking with her cat at her side seemed to kind of ooze swag to me, even if he was small. I was small too so it canceled out. Like pemdas. There wasn't really anyone awake yet besides a few people here and there. I , being as amazed as I was, waved to anyone I crossed paths with. Most gave a slight nod, amused at my excitement. I waved at a hufflepuff that walked passed me, he smiled and waved back at my childish antics. Wow he was handsome. Looked like young Robert Patterson if he was a bit more well built and a sharper jawline. I shrugged it off and hummed, skipping through the hall with no real destination. I had to be out and about for an hour or so because once I made my way back to my common room I saw Draco and his gang standing near the book shelf talking. Blaise was leaning against the stone when his eyes locked on me.

"Elise! Looks like someone was out and about, Good morning."

He smiled, waving me over to the group. At Blaise's words the other three turned and draco sent me a scowl.

"We were waiting for you to get up, what were you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms. I shrugged and picked up stanford who had started to nudge my leg. "Nothing really-" I slipped Stanford into his pocket- " was just exploring you know. Hufflepuff's are really handsome by the way. Cake for days."

I said nonchalantly, but earned dead stares from the four boys in front of me. Goyle was the only one who dared to ask- "Elise… What do you mean by cake?" He said hesitantly, fearing my answer. I grinned and leaned forward a bit.

"You'll understand when your older. Anyway! Why were you all waiting for me?" They seemed a bit frazzled for moment but draco seemed to snap out of it.

"We were waiting for you to head to breakfast. First day is the best day to make an impression after all." My first day in Hogwarts. Bloody Hogwarts! I just couldn't stop smiling. I walked with the boys out of the common room and through the hallways. A teacher wearing a turban walked past us skittishly, moving from our hallway to another. I squinted my eyes at the frail man's figure walking down the opposite hallway. Wasn't Voldemort on the back of that guys head or something. Yeah, I definitely going to need a book to keep of this crap down.

As we entered the Great Hall I noticed Harry and Ron were already sitting down. At the arrival of Malfoy's gang the two of them glanced over at us and their eyes fell on me. Ron frowned a bit and looked down at his empty plate; The breakfast hadn't appeared yet. Harry gave me a half smile and waved to which I returned. Draco was right. The first day _is _the best day to make impressions. As the gang turned to walk to their table I called them over my shoulder.

"I'll see you four in class!" Draco turned to with an open mouth but I spoke before he could. "I'm gonna go sit with Ron and Harry. We don't have classes with them after all." And thus I made my way to the Gryffindor table. Harry roughly pushed ron to get his attention, and when the ginger looked up his face immediately brightened and smiled. I chose the seat across from them, next to Neville. Some of the other Gryffindor's near us looked sceptical or confused with my mingling but as I was a first year they didn't mind too much.

"Morning boys, Miss me?"

Ron grinned and shook his head.

"Miss you? I knew you'd sit with us all along!"

He proclaimed but harry snickered a bit.

"Yes because _that's_ what you were conveying when you were looking at your plate all sadly." He teased , Ron's face turning red. In front of us sat Neville who also seemed happy I sat in with the Gryffindors.

"H-hello Elise! Did you sleep well?" Neville stammered, jumping a bit when the food appeared. "I didn't fall asleep until late but I actually really like my bed and dormitory. Soft, Warm, Aesthetically pleasing. How is… Your frog?" I was going to say the frogs names but truthfully I forgot it.

"Toad." Harry corrected as he moved some toast onto his plate. Neville nodded , fumbling with his robe pocket but I immediately held my hand out.

"Neville. Please do not touch your frog and then eat." I scolded, slowly reaching down to grab the plate of bacon.

"Toad." Ron chimed this time, stuffing an egg into his mouth.

"They're both amphibians!" I elbowed him while Stanford crawled out of my pocket and onto the table. He looked around at all the food, unable to decide what to try first. Stanford was a kitten, so it was safe to feed him milk. When he got older I would have to check if he develops a lactose intolerance. Ron lightly poked Stanford with the handle end of his spoon.

"That's a nice fox you've got there." He tried but only earned a blank stare from me. Harry cleared his throat.

"Foxes are actually part of the dog family, nice try though mate." Harry patted Ron, who threw his hands up.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on the side of the truth ron."

* * *

As the week went on I had developed my own sort of routine. Eat breakfast and lunch with Harry and Ron and then dinner at my own table. Draco was a bit annoyed by this at first but eventually got used to it. Goyle and Crabbe followed Draco's lead while Blaise didn't seem to mind in the slightest. During breaks, I found myself in the Library. I had all the knowledge and truth of magic at my fingertips, how could I not indulge? While I would sit in the library, Stanford would scamper off on his own and return back when it was time for the next class. Also, about that note I mentioned before? I can't find it. I know I kept it with the stuff I got Stanford when I got him but it's just not there anymore. And believe me i've looked everywhere! I can only hope it wasn't important. The girls liked Stanford so that was good. Millicent and I however didn't interact as much. I don't want to jump to conclusions and say she doesn't like me but she doesn't seem to be stoked about our interactions when I tell her it's her turn for the bath. Daphne and Tracy are pleasant, that being that they made the most Idle chatter with me. My interactions with Pansy were… Indifferent? We certainly weren't braiding each others hair but we didn't dislike each other either. Just indifference is all. As for my classes I currently dubbed Charms and Potions my favorite. I would've thought DADA (Defense Against the Darks Arts) but with Professor Squirrel (Quirrell) teaching it I couldn't help but be annoyed the whole time. One, Voldemort was attached to the back of his head and controlling everything he does. And two, all he did was show us an Iguana. Those aren't even magical! In charms I would hang onto Flitwicks every word, and took notes on everything ; Even though I hated the stupid Feather pen. In Potions we had double with Gryffindor and Snape really went in on Harry. I mean, what kid actually reads all the books until the classes actually start unless their name is Hermione? Well, and Draco. Believe it or not he actually really liked that class. Im his partner so I would know. That class _had_ been going well until Neville… somehow melted his cauldron and we all had to stand on our chairs to not get hurt. The poor boy had been rushed to the Hospital Tower. Draco when we got back to the common room was howling about it to us. As endearing as I found Neville I couldn't help but laugh as well. My sense of humour sick, sue me. My favorite thing so far would have to be that Draco and I begun a habit of reading together before heading off to our dormitories. His book of choice tended to be on potions or Occlumency while mine was any book I could find on old wizarding families. My search for the Belladonn name was so far… unsuccessful. Anyhow our story picks up after Flying lessons. Why after? Because I utterly bombed it; I couldnr even get 4 ft off the ground. I don't want to talk about it. Currently my dorm mates were in 'mandatory gossip of the day' as Pansy says.

"Don't judge! That Fred Weasely might come from a family of hand me downs but he's far too handsome for his own good!"

Tracy whined at Daphne and Millicent roaring in laughter. I sympathetically patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Trace, I completely agree with you. Fred is a total steal. Too bad you've never spoken a single word to him."

I teased, Tracy shoving my hand off with a pout on her lips.

"Oh bite me!"

Tracy grabbed a pillow and fell back into her bed covering her face. I laughed and patted her leg for comfort. She wasn't wrong though. Fred Weasley was a complete cutie. Pansy grinned and leaned forward a bit off her bed.

"Forget you silly crush, Guess what I heard!" She said giddly. Millicent and Daphne's laughter died down and they looked at pansy with interest. Tracy only peaked from behind her pillow.

"Draco, challenged harry potter… to a duel in the trophy room at midnight! But get this-" pansy scooted closer , us hanging off her every word-" he's not really going to duel them! He even tipped off Flich that they would be out tonight! If we're lucky those riff raff will get kicked out!"

Pansy squealed in delight, Millicent and Daphne following her stead. Tracy was still too embarrassed over the Fred thing to react, but I did. I jumped to my feet , Stanford jumping up as well due to my movements.

"He did what?!"

That's so childish! Ugh! When I get my hands on him! I furiously snatched my bathrobe from the hook and put it on, wrapping it around myself. It was far warmer than my tv shirt and shorts thats for sure. I struggled to put on my socks and spare tennis shoes when I heard Millicent scoff.

"Oh come on Eli. It's just a bit of fun don't be so uptight!"

The girl squeaked and I realized I hated how she said my name. I scowled and walked passed her , sending her a glare. Stanford jumped from the bed to follow me.

"It's Elise."

I excited the Girls dormitory and made my way down the Boys'. Yeah we didn't have anything that stopped us from doing that. Im guessing we were just expected to be decent kids.

"Im gonna kill him stanford. Murder! Murder I say!"

I whispered to the feline angrily. I read the plaques as I passed them and came to a stop in front of one that read: _**'G.Z.N.M.C"**_ and below the names of _"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott , Blaise Zanbini." _Oh. They did their last names. Cool. Not the point. I opened the door, my ever growing scowl faltering a bit when I made eye contact with Blaise. He seemed to be the only one awake and had a book in hand. We stared at each other for a few moments before he nodded his head to the bed beside his.

"It was the only think he yapped about before he went to bed, bloody annoying if you ask me."

Blaise sighed , shaking his head as he flipped his page. I nodded in thanks and walked to the bed Blaise pointed and yanked the curtain to the side to reveal Draco, fast asleep. It amazed me how peaceful and happy he looked. When he wasn't trying to puff his chest every moment. It wasn't his fault; I know. When parents raise their kids to believe they're the best and no one else matters this is the kids normal. Thank god I met him when the child's brain is still developing! I grabbed a pillow.

"Get up you little snake."

I hissed and wapped him over the face with the pillow. Draco groaned from my first attack and tried to roll over.

"Get 'im Stanford!"

Blaise said over my shoulder. By now he was sitting up with an amused expression. By Blaise's request stanford climbed onto the bed and hopped onto draco. Stanford stared at the boy before lunging for his neCK-

"STANFORD NO!"

I squeaked and quickly lept to pull him off. Stanford must have nipped him because draco suddenly shot awake holding his neck in confusion.

"What in merlins-. . . Belladonn? Why are you here? … in only your bathrobe-"

"I'm wearing pajamas under it! How dare you!"

Draco shielded himself from my attack with the pillow again. Stanford jumped, trying to grab the pillow thinking it was a game, only to land on draco again. Draco caught the pillow I was beating him with and his bewildered expression caught my angry one.

"I heard you challenged harry to a duel! And a powerful wizard such as yourself? I just _had_ to see you getting ready! So you can imagine my shock when I see you lying here! Asleep! I mean, surely not a wizard so great as yourself would _run away_?"

At every word Draco's eyes grew wider. The blonde boy gulped and began to stammer.

"U-uh w-well that's because… I was- I was just getting well rested before the match! See, Blaise was waiting to wake me up! Right Blaise?"

Blaise, who had been watching this whole thing like it was a reality tv show, face when draco dragged him into the lie was priceless. Blaise looked at Draco and then me, and then Draco again before standing up from his bed.

"Yup. That's the truth. I mean, I was just planning on waking Draco up right now but you, Elise, just came in and well… did it for me! Now if you excuse us Draco and I will be going to the great hall-"

"Trophy Room." I corrected.

"Trophy Room! Yes! I get mixed up every now and then you know! Come on Draco. Let's go to the Trophy Room."

Blaise said the last part through clenched teeth. Draco pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wand as did Blaise. Draco patted me on the shoulder.

"You can head back to bed now Elise, Blaise and I will be heading out now."

He tried to shrug me off but I wouldn't have it. I squinted my eyes and then raised my shoulders.

"I'm coming with. I mean, my first chance to see a real wizard duel? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

My tone dripped with sarcasm and I plastered a fake smile on my lips. Draco dug his grave, time to die in it. Utter dread crept onto Draco's features and on blaise…. Acceptance? I-

"Well then let's go you two! Don't want to be late now do we? Right Elise?"

I gasped when I realized what Blaise was doing. And here I thought he was sticking up for his homie! Woah, Blaise really does belong in slytherin, the sly bastard.

"Right Blaise! Let's go then Draco!"

I linked arms with both Draco and Blaise and dragged them, mostly Draco, out the door. Remember when I said Draco had too much pride? Yeah he wasn't gonna back out of this lie.

Sneaking out of the Dormitory was surprisingly really easy. Most of the paintings had gone to sleep and we didn't run into any teachers or prefects keeping watch. Blaise and I were having a splendid time while Draco looked beyond annoyed. I really couldn't tell if it was with himself, or me. Stanford was probably having the best of times though. I jokingly told him to make sure we were in the clear and he was now scampering around checking every corridor and every little sound. I've kind of just accepted the fact that he could understand human speech. I mean the place I got him did have the word magical in the title. Maybe he was magical kitty or something? The three of tit-toed up the staircase to the third floor and into the trophy room. My eyes then fell upon Harry and Ron… and Hermione and Neville? Harry already had his wand out and glared at Draco but stopped when he saw me.

"Elise? What are you doing here?"

He asked, tilting his head a bit. I crossed my arms and scowled at both him and Ron.

"To tell you three how dumb you are for this!"

Harry through his hands up in in exasperation. "Not you too!" He groaned and Hermione practically jumped on train with me, her sharing my annoyance.

"Precisely! I kept telling them that this was a stupid idea and all they would do is lose our house points!"

I nodded at her words and put my hands on my hips as I scolded them.

"Are you three really going to spend forever hating each other? And for what! Really I want to know? Why Ron? Because his dad has beef with your dad? Beef don't pass over generations dude! Draco! Because your daddy said poor people suck so you were like 'for sure bro' and just kept at it! Look if you two are really that mad just throw hands and then be done with it! Harry, stop mimicking ron and make your own ideas of people!"

I ranted, not really paying attention to the ever growing confusion growing on their faces. I took a few breaths and it was silent for a moment before finally-

"You talk… so weird?"

Harry said, Still trying to wrap his head around some of the things I said. Draco nodded and looked at him.

"What did she mean by 'throw hands'?" He asked, looking down at his hands. Ron scratched the back of his head and looked to Draco.

"She sounds like my mom if she was drunk." At this comment both Ron and Draco nodded , like that comment made sense. I on the other hand just stared at them in disbelief.

"Are you three bonding over my slang?! I don't know if I should be offended, or kinda happy… I'm a bit… Of both? I don't know- I don't talk weird!"

Before anyone could say a thing Stanfords loud meow sounded from my feet. He was pawing at my feet aggressively, without his claws mind you. "What is it sweet-" I stopped when we all at once her Filch's voice around the corner. Draco's eyes widened and he seemed to then remember what he had done. Harry waved to us frantically to get us to follow him. I felt fingers wrap around my wrist and tug me along to follow Harry quietly to the door.

"They're in here somewhere…. Hiding I bet." Flich whispered to . We silently crept to the door, hearing Flich getting Closer with every step, when Neville suddenly lost his nerve and tried to make a break for the door. He tripped, his arms flying around Blaise's waist and the two tumbled into a suit of armor. I would be surprised if the whole castle didn't wake up tp the ruckus.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and we all took off in a sprint down the hallway. We didn't look back to see if Filch was following , not like any of us had the nerve to do so. Harry was in lead of us and we all followed him through corridor after corridor. We ripped through a tapestry to find a hidden passageway- If I wasn't running for my life I would have wanted to stop and explore but beggars can't be choosers! Through the passageway we were spat out near our charms class. I'm absolutely using that passageway next time im almost late. I crumbled to the ground, my calves burning at the sudden exercise I put them through. I put my hands on my head and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. The other 6, who had never had P.E before, were sputtering to catch their breath.

"I-told- you!" Hermione gasped, clutching her chest as she wheezed. "This- this was- was a terrible idea!"

Couldn't argue there, but Harry ignored her.

"I think we lost him, we should get back to the tower."

He breathed, taking in a deep breath. I nodded and shakingly stood up. "And us the dungeon. I just wanna lay in my bed already." I grumbled. Stanford, unlike the rest of us didn't seem winded at all. Which was slightly unfair.

We just couldn't catch a break. We had barely gotten a few steps when the door to the charms class rattled and put flew peeves, our friendly neighborhood poltergeist. Now unlike the other ghosts in Hogwarts Peeves was well… a jerk in the nicest terms. When he saw us he let out a squeal in delight that reminded me of a pig.

"Well well well! Look at the 'ickle firsties! Out past Midnight? In trouble you'll be if you get caughty!"

He sang joyously at the thought of us getting in trouble. "Oh shut up peeves! Just don't do anything- please." Draco said, though the please came out as more of an afterthought.

"Oh but I should! Its for your own good you know! Castle isn't safe at night time, it isn't!" Wow i'm really gonna get ratted out by Yoda. Before I could stop him, Ron took a swipe at Peeves to try and get him to go away. All he did though was set in motion the ticking time bomb that was peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

I whined in horror when I realized we were running again. Honestly I think I preferred getting caught by Filch than running any more than I already had. We got to the end of the hallway greeted by a locked door that seemed to fit the aesthetic of this situation.

"Well, it was nice knowing you all, I'll be sure to sit by you on the train ride home!"

Blaise moaned sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics and pushed passed us.

"Oh, quit it!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" The door unlocked. We all clambered in and shut the door behind us. Those closest to the door pressed their ears against and listened. I would've done so , but when I saw the horror on Neville's face I had to turn and look behind us. We weren't in a room, no not with our luck. We had ended up in the forbidden corridor and I now remembered what was in here from the movie. In front of us stoop a colossal three headed dog that filled the corridor from top to bottom. Salvia drooled from each mouth and each pair of eyes stared at us with a mixture of surprise and madness. I stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah I'm not surprised." I sighed as neville finally got harry's attention and we all fell back due to harry opening the door. At least one thing had gone right that night! Flich was gone so when we made our _**third**_ sprint of the evening we at least weren't running from someone. We didn't stop running until we reached the portrait of the fat lady on the third floor. The fat lady looked at us, sweating, gasping , bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and really had the nerve to ask what we were doing.

"Who cares! Pig snout. Pig snout!"

Harry gasped and the portrait flew open allowing us to all clamber in. We all im a flurry made our way to the common room.

It was a while before any of us said anything, too busy catching our breaths.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. I nodded in agreement.

"And why would they put a normal lock on the door for any student to be able to bust open!" I added , leaning on the arm of the chair I sat on. Blaise cleared his throat and shook his head. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"No no, It's there for a reason. Did any of you notice its feet?" He looked at us , expecting a sane person to say 'yeah I wasn't looking at three heads getting ready to eat me at all!'

"I did!" Said Hermione. Again, not surprised. "It was standing on a trapdoor of sorts! At least two of us use our eyes. Now if you'll excuse me, " she stood up and glared at us. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. You three should head back to your own common room before someone notices you're missing."

Hermione marched up the stairs , her wild hair bouncing with every step. Everyone was baffled by her words. Except me, I was more locked in amazement at witnessing her most famous line in person. Our silence however, never lasts too long.

"I like her."

"Shut up Blaise."


	4. : Tango with Trolls

Chapter 4

Filch the next morning seemed to be practically fuming. Whether it had been the fact that 6 out of bed students managed to escape him the night prior or the that second floor girls lavatory flooded. Again. Then again it didn't matter which angered him more as any student that walked passed him faced the same spite. That morning when Elise had joined the table, something peculiar happened. Blaise Zanbini accompanied her. Now this had confused the Gryffindors at the table almost as much as it had Elise because, from what Lucy would say in her random ramblings, Blaise disliked anyone of 'impure' blood. It was one of the few things Elise remembered from Lucy's multiple Lectures of how she shouldn't be getting close to the lot of them _"They aren't good Influences you know! All of their parents are Death Eaters or become Death Eaters! On top of that they believe anyone with muggle parents is inferior! It's insane how they think Elise-" _and that's as far as Elise listened before she tuned it out. For some part of it Elise did acknowledge the territory she was in. That some of the kids would become exactly how Lucy described, and would follow the ruinous path of their parents laid for them. One day this all wouldn't be fun and games anymore, oh god no it would be a war. Their childlike view of magic and the world would be ripped to pieces as if it never existed in the first place; As if pain and bloodshed was all there is. For all Elise knew, Blaise could end up being the one with his wand to her throat, racking through his brain reasons to either kill or not kill her. But that all seemed so unimaginable as she watched Blaise attempt conversation with a mouse like boy by the name of Neville Longbottom. He resembled nothing of the prejudice pure-blood her sister described them as, no, quite the opposite actually. Elise would have asked him about it had not been for an owl swooping in and dropping a letter right in front of her plate, leaving her now more confused than ever. She didn't know anyone that would ever potentially give her a letter, everyone she knew was at this school after all. Though she stood corrected when she saw the Hogwarts crest on the seal of the letter. It wasn't colored like the ones she sometimes saw on stamps, instead it was a pure gold with the snake on it staring at her, its tounge flicking in and out. Of course the seal was alive why wouldnt it be. Elise scrunched her nose at Harry when he moved to get a look. Like Elise, Harry didn't receive that many letters either, the only one he had gotten was an Invite to tea a few weeks ago that Elise had not been able to go to due to an 'mission' she was in the middle of. The occupants of last night's festivities quickly caught wind of the letter and with pale expressions and bubbling worry, they also tuned into the reading of it.

"Do… Do you think they know? Or… Maybe you got in trouble for something else?" Harry whispered , his eyes locked onto the letter. After a few attempts of whispering Draco's name Blaise had tossed a breadstick at the back of his head to get his attention. Draco, who has grown tired of being hit with things when he's barely awake, got ready to snap at Blaise until he saw the Hogwarts crest. Elise frowned and grabbed the letter off the table.

"Of course not! I haven't done anything else rule break worthy that anyone knows of. . . Unless, you're right. And somehow, someone found out about last night. . .But why only me? It was you guys who wanted to duke it out!" Elise said miserably and reached to open the letter when another owl dropped a large parcel onto the table in front of Harry this time. For a moment all of their attention was pulled away from their potential undoing to the lumpy parcel that was Undoubtedly a Broom. While Harry opened the letter, Ron snuck a peak at the insides of it.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, what a beauty!"

He whispered to Harry and Elise excitedly. Elise touched the Parcel and squeezed it to feel for the end of the broom. "At least one of us is lucky… " The girl grumbled, Ron smirking at her.

"Do you mean the fact Harry can actually Fly or that you got caught?" He teased, blood rushing to Elise's face. It was true. While Elise seemed to excel in her Charms class she was piss-poor when it came to Flying. It took the whole class period just to get the broom to go into her hand. She had barely mounted it when Madam Hootch dismissed the Class. Elise scowled and tossed a Tater Tot, hitting ron directly in the Forehead.

"Shut up or I'll snitch, ginger." She grumbled, the excitement over the Broom dying and getting replaced with the worry of a letter. Even Draco, who was fighting the jealousy over Harry's broom bubbling inside him, leaned over Elise; He couldn't let his father know the trouble he caused. Hermione, who had been ignoring them since last night watched over from her seat. What? She couldn't allow this foolish escapade to ruin her reputation!... With the teachers at least. Elise gulped and opened the envelope, quietly reading allowed the contents;

_"To Belladonn_

_I would like you to join me for a cup of tea and lemon cake. I would like to discuss the predicament of your feline friend. Severus has already been informed you will be missing potions today. Don't fret, you'll make it to Charms. Flitwick says you're a very promising student. Please do come join me after breakfast._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"_

Once Elise had finished the letter she read it over 3 more times. Her cat? What on earth would ever be wrong with her cat? The most he's done is swipe away any morning snack had (much to the classes amusement). Where was he anyway? Now that she thought about it, he wasn't with her this morning. Elise's mind strayed to that three headed dog in the forbidden hallway and turned pale white at the thought of that beast gobbling up poor little Stanford. Her friends, who had been reading over her shoulder, all relaxed. They hadn't been caught! Who knows what Filch would have done to them if he had managed to see them. Harry didn't relax, instead pressing on to Elise.

"Do you think Stanford is alright?" He asked, the girl next to him slowly going back to eating her tater tots. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her gaze locked on the table.

"I hope so."

* * *

Elise-

If you think getting called to the principal's office was scary try getting a literal letter telling you to go to your Headmasters _tower_. Now look I wasn't one to be afraid of Dumbledore yelling at me. He wears heeled buckle boots; not very intimidating. But he was also one of the strongest wizards to exist so excuse me if I felt a bit frazzled. I Currently I stood in front of the Gargoyle. Where I had been waiting for five whole minutes for someone to come open it but not even a ghost passed by. I was actually getting a bit worried. What if I had to miss my charms class because I was out here waiting so long? My eyes bulged at that thought. Miss Charms?!

"Oh please, no, not that! Lemon Drop!"

I exclaimed, the gargoyles soon moving at my words to reveal a spiral staircase. You see, just like the dormitory, some offices required a password to enter. How did I know this password you ask? Well, recently I've been conducting a little mission. Currently I know the password to 3 rooms and how to get into three out of the four houses. Well, Ravenclaw is just to answer a Riddle so it's not that hard. Why only three out of four? Because to get into Hufflepuff I need to knock the tune of Helga Hufflepuff on a specific barrel in the kitchen. What does that even mean?! It's not like I have any Hufflepuff friends to ask it about anyways. The Gryffindor password was easy, cause Ron told me any time it changed in exchange for telling him the slytherin dorm password.

I soon made it up the stairs and opened the door which wasn't locked to my surprise Dumbledore's office was something I expected of the old man. It was peculiar, a silver object that seemed to replicate the planets orbit sat on the desk. Though there were more planets than I remember in the orbit. The office ceiling replicated the outside, providing a natural light to the room rather than Hogwarts ongoing Candle lit approach. What caught my interest most was a little fluffy black creature scuttling around in a large silver cage. It was rolling around in a large pile of gold and silver, though stopped when it noticed me. As it scuffled to the front I now could see that It looked like I platypus and a mouse with two small golden eyes. Curiously I poked my finger through the cage, probably a very stupid thing to do but It looked so cute I couldn't help but do so. The creature sniffed my finger, then made a squeak and grabbed my finger with its two paws. It nuzzled me, squeaking happily and I immediately fell in love. In a plaque on the side I read it said _"Millybory the Niffler". _A Niffler?I remember reading about them in my book. Mischievous little things they are. I glanced around to make sure there was Dumbledore wasn't back yet. Once confirming the coast was clear I opened Milly's cage and scooped her up and brought her near my face. She squeaked excitedly and nuzzled my cheek while melting my heart.

"You're so precious!"

I whispered, pecking the top of her head with a gentle kiss. Milly nuzzled against my neck and I hugged her to my chest until I heard a throat clear behind me. I whipped around to see Dumbledore standing by his desk with Stanford next to him. The black cat purred as he received head scratches from the old man who Looked at me with a wise old smile. It was surreal, being in front of Dumbledore himself. I couldn't put it into words if I tried.

"It's a good thing you didn't set her down. Who knows how my office would have turn out if you had."

He mused, His eyes locking onto Milly who was still rubbing her head against my chin. The Niffler responded with soft yips of joy from my pets as I gently placed her back in her cage and locked it.

"I know sir but Nifflers are quite affectionate you know, I couldn't bare not to not hug her. I wouldn't have given her any chances to stuff your valuables in her pockets, swear!"

Millie squeaked miserably once my attention was off her and now on my Professor. Stanford continued to purr for Dumbledore. The old man nodded and then gestured to the couch.

"Would you care to join me?" Dumbledore offered, though I knew that was just politeness. It seemed Stanford finally noticed I was there because when I took a seat he bounded over and lept onto my lap as if he hadn't been snugglin it up with Dumbledore who was probably gonna yell at me for something Im not even aware of yet. I frowned and scratched his neck.

"Traitor…" I muttered, earning him to nip my hand in response. Stanford playfully tussled with my hand for a few moments and I for a moment forgot I was in Dumbledore's office; I was too busy playing with my kitten to notice the pastries Dumbledore made appear. Dumbledore took a seat on the couch across from me, observing Stanford and I for a moment before speaking.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts Elise? Flitwick says you're one of his best students." He asked, the same kind smile on his face. Of course I would be, I don't think I've ever not paid attention in that class, I love it too much. Charms, I discovered were quickly becoming my favorite sort of spells. I loved charms, as well as Hogwarts. I can't recall the last time I had ever been excited to wake up since I got here. Maybe when I had field trips?

"I love it here sir, to put it simply. I think charms is a lot of fun- D.A.D.A not so much though, Professor Squirrel suck- no offense. . . I'm sorry but, sir, why did you call me up here? Is Stanford alright?" I gently ran my fingers over Stanford's black fur, a rumbly sound of purring filling the room. Dumbledores' smile broadened and he leaned over and picked up navy blue teacup with a chip on the side.

"No nonsense I see," he blew his tea and took a sip, the steam fogging his glasses, " a good trait to have." His glasses fogged and he set down his tea and replaced it with a lemon cake I hadn't noticed on the table before. Following his stead I swiped a slice of lemon cake, breaking it into to give some to Stanford.

"You and Stanford are quite close, he's always with you. You're the only student that brings their partner to dinner with them." I blushed at his words and stuffed a piece of lemon into my mouth.

"Well, it's not like it's against the rules sir. I made sure to read them all so that I knew what I can't get in trouble for. It doesn't state that I can't take him with me for breakfast and dinner so I didn't see a problem! … Sir." I tried to defend myself but Dumbledore merely chuckled and waved it off.

"Don't worry Elise, that's not what I called you here for. I quite enjoy seeing the two of you always so close together, reminds me of a boy I once thought. He loved magical creatures. Clicked with them, like no one else could. However, there are limits to the creatures people can tame. Is that what you wish to do Elise? Become a beast tamer?"

The fog in the glasses faded away to reveal his eyes locked onto me. I frowned. Tame them? I don't think I want to do all that, just being near them would be nice. Playing with em and being friends. That did get me thinking though. I would have to pick a profession one day wouldn't I? Scary.

"I'm just curious about them. Taming animals, in my opinion isn't always the best thing. Yes, some animals live longer in captivity but I believe they flourish in their natural habitat. I just wanna play with em, record em. Sir." Stanford batted my hand with his paw, announcing his desire for more lemon cake. "Are you even allowed to eat lemon cake? Isn't that bad for you or something?" I whispered to him, Stanford only grinning in response. The black cat purred in glee as I plucked another slice off the porcelain plate and broke it in half again. Dumbledore leaned forward. SIlence graced us accompanied by the sound of Stanford purring and smacking his jaws on the lemon cake.

"Elise have you noticed anything unusual about your friend?" Dumbledore sat down his cup and rose to his feet. He left me alone to my thoughts for only a moment. Well of course I noticed. It's not every day that a cat gave you an actual smile unless he was a cheshire. He was peculiar, seeminhly capable of understanding what I would say and was well… very animated in his actions.

Dumbledore plucked a book off his shelf and thumbed through it for a moment , muttering an 'ah hah!' when he found his specific page and then handed it to me.

"Could you please read this for me?"

I took the book from his hand and read the first word in my head before speaking. '_The Wampus Cat.'_

"_Somewhat resembling the mundane mountain __lion_ _or __cougar_ _in size and appearance, the Wampus Cat is native to the Appalachian Mountains. It can walk on its hind legs, outrun arrows, and its yellow eyes are reputed to have the power of both __hypnosis_ _and __Legilimency__. The Wampus cat is fast, strong, and almost impossible to kill. The __Cherokee_ _have most extensively studied the Wampus Cat, with whom they share their native region, and only they have ever succeeded in procuring Wampus Cat hair for use as a __wand_ _core. They are classified as __**XXXXX**_ _by the __Ministry of Magic__. These creatures are known wizard killers, and are impossible to train or domesticate."_

I read allowed, my brow creasing in confusion once I was done. If Dumbledore was insisting what I thought he was it didn't make sense. A Wampus resembled a mountain lion, and anyone could see that Stanford looked nothing like that. He was the runt of the kittens he was sold with, never mind the fact he was pitch black and not the traditional color of a normal mountain lion. He also didn't have six legs, which I dont think would help me when his monthly bath comes up. Especially since his claws have been coming in, oh lord that would be horrible. The only thing that really fit the bill was his yellow eyes but the vast majority of black cats have yellow eyes.

"Sir if you're insisting what I think you are I would have to disagree with you. Stanford doesn't fit any of these, hypnosis? A magical creature? It would make more sense if he was Half-Kneazle. Those are more common and you don't need a licence for them, but again that wouldn't make sense because he doesn't resemble a lion either."

A kneazle was a type of cat that resembled a lion. In layman's terms they could tell who was trustworthy or not and were extremely loyal to their owners. They can be dangerous,though so you need a licence to own one unless they were half-kneazle. Dumbledore only smiled, folding his hands behind his back.

"My dear, who do you think told me that you've been learning the passwords the houses, including my office?"

I'll admit , that did shut me up. Legilimency was basically the art of seeing memories as well as communicating through the mind if you acceled in it, like how Wampus Cats did. If Stanford was capable of that that would mean two things. He was indeed a wampus or at least half.

And a snitch.

I looked down at the kitten, glaring at his 'oh so innocent' eyes.

"You tellin' me you talked to Dumbledore first and snitched? We don't snitch in this household bro."

I had held him up and lightly shook him, his lower half swaying back and forth. I would have stayed offended longer if I hadn't found myself getting worried. If Stanford really was a wampus then I would have to lose him wouldn't I? Stanford's face then changed. His yellow eyes widened and he twisted out of my grip to land back on my lap and then surprised me. His fur bristled and he spun to face Dumbledore, the once Docile cat now growled and hissed at Dumbledore; His claws flexing with my skirt being the only thing protecting me from being accidentally scratched. Stanford never hissed at anyone except Millicent. Did Stanford not like her because I didn't?

Dumbledore waved his hand and shook his head.

"Don't fret, I don't plan to separate the two of you. After all, I have no real proof Stanford is Wampus. After all, I am just an old senile man, what do I know?" He smiled, confusion taking my features and I noticed Stanfords fur fluff down.

"B-but sir you just said-"

"Ah yes that's right, I called you up here to discuss your flying."

"Wait, no, sir anything but that-"

"Madam Hooch says you're the only one who can't get into the air. One of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players offered to help you. Saved you the embarrassment of having someone from your own house teaching you. Off you go now then. I'll send you a letter when your new tutor has free time."

"Professor I really don't think I need a tutor-"

"You don't want to be late to charms do you?"

* * *

When I finally made it to charms I was already five minutes late and I ended up having to bring Stanford with me. Trying to slip In quietly didn't seem to be in the stars for me because as soon as I walked in Stanford decided that that was the absolute perfect moment to meow as loud as he possibly could. Professor Flitwick, as well as the rest of the class turned their heads to the door and Stanford licked the bottom of my chin. Before I could try and defend myself Flitwick simply just waved it off.

"And here I was worried Dumbledore would keep one of my brightest students during a very special class period! Please take a seat , no house points will be taken. Try not to bring your pet next time?"

He mused as I trudged to my seat with my head down. Plopping next to Draco my thoughts of rest were quickly cut short to him bumping my elbow.

"I had to partner with Milicent Bulstrode all cause _you_ weren't there! She made _my _potion light on fire, claiming she knew more than me, can you believe that!" Draco whispered angrily, keeping his eyes on Flitwick as he began to teach. "That girl is insufferable you know?!" Oh yes I do draco. I snickered and rested my head on my hands.

"Try living with her."

I had almost forgotten it was Halloween when A bat flew into my face as soon as I walked into the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise. Hundreds of live bats hung from the ceiling with candle lit giant pumpkins here and there. When we got to our table the food popped up just like the great feast in the beginning. Oh! How I missed this! I tuned out Draco and Blaise conversation and reached to fill up my plate with mashed potatoes for me and baked salmon for Stanford I suddenly became painfully aware of the Gryffindor table missing a certain person. Where was Hermione? Hermione didn't miss anything, including dinner especially with it being such a Grand Feast. I bit the inside of my cheek. I hadn't really attempted to befriend her had I? Sure I made small talk with her every now and then but besides that I always was with the boys, never really paying that much attention to her. My heart sank. Hermione was a lovely , smart, and kind girl. How could I be so mean?

My self deprecating thoughts were cut short by the doors of the Grand Hall being thrown open to reveal a breathless and pale faced Professor Squirrel. He sprinted in a sort of wobble all the way to Dumbledores' chair and said, well, howled-

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." and then proceeded to faint. Around me an uproar broke out, kids yelling and getting out of their seats left and right. I on the other hand grabbed the bowl of Pasta and Mashed Potatoes, not allowing these Delicacies to go to waste due to some dumb troll. That's when it struck me. The Troll. In the dungeon. That means-

"Hermione! . . . Draco! Here could you- Stop screaming - take these to the dorm? Wait for me in the common room will you?" I shoved the two bowls in his hand and struggled to get out of my seat, appreciating my height for once in this situation. I heard Draco try to question me but I was already slipping through the commotion to get to the door. Blue fireworks shot into the roof from Dumbledores' wand, and with that distraction I slipped out of the door unnoticed.

"She was in the bathroom right? But- which one?" I muttered to myself. Stanford, as if sensing my confusion meows loudly for my attention. I raised my eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips as impatient feline stared up at me.

"What? Do _you_ know where Hermione is?" I asked the cat, who I now had a sure conclusion, could understand every word I said. But instead I got nothing.

"Oh come on, don't make me seem crazy I know you can talk… with your mind at least."

Nothing.

"Oh no you don't mister, No more pretending we can't talk!"

Still nothing. I was now crouching in front of the little bastard.

"Come ooonnn, be cool bro, If you talk I promise I won't tell anyone." Stanford squinted his eyes at me and stretched his neck out to me, causing me to lean forward as if he was about to tell me a secret. I strained to listen, forgetting that it was mind communication for a moment so I looked like a crazy woman. Instead of hearing Stanford voice I felt a soft paw bat me across the face. I was shocked. Did my cat just slap me? Before I could even do anything Stanford stalked passed me, his head held proudly. Grumbling quietly to myself I stood and followed him through the castle.

It was strange to say the very least. The paintings all seemed to be empty, some having the inhabitants crowding in one painting to hide in with those they claimed as friends. It was quiet, not even a mouse to occupy our footsteps with its pitter-patter. The only time it was ever this quiet was last night; before the chase with Filch I mean. It was an oddly comforting feeling, minus the knowledge of a Troll lurking around.

Stanford hissed and his tail bushed up before he shot to the side of the hall. I followed his lead immediately. I've seen enough horror movies to know that when the animal runs that means you run too baby girl. As soon as I pressed myself against the wall I heard loud thumps , followed by the figure of an ugly green creature. It looked to be the size of two fully grown men and dragged a large club behind it.

_'You know this is purely idiotic correct? You're a first year who pays no attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you sure you're ready to tango with a Troll?'_

A familiar voice rang in my head. It sounded worried and nervous, The voice was deep and sounded like … Will Smith? But with a British accent. Believe me I don't know how to describe it. I looked around for British Will Smith but my eyes only caught Stanford who was staring up at me. I squinted my eyes at him and whispered angrily.

"Why do you sound like posh Will Smith?!" Stanford recoiled a bit and hissed at me, apparently offended at my quip about Will Smith.

_'I've been racking through voices you've heard in your life trying to pick one I like for weeks! Doesn't this one sound good?!'_

You know those moments where you really wanna laugh but it is literally the worst possible moment to laugh? Imagine a tiny black cat yelling at you with the voice of Will Smith in a british accent with a Troll right around the corner.

"No, no it does not sound good. You doing Will Smith dirty. I still love you even if you sound weird."

I cooed, leaning down and scratching under his chin. He purred but still looked grumbly.

"Try Benedict Cumberbatch." I offered , ignoring him lightly begin to bite my hand.

_'Like this?'_

"No the version."

_'And this is better, why?'_

"Don't know really, fits better!" Though we both shut up when he heard footsteps, much softer than one of a troll. I peeked around the corner to see Ron and Harry unsurprisingly. I held up my finger to my lips at Stanford as if he already hadn't stopped talking. Before Harry and Ron passed I stepped out, mildly startling them.

"Elise? What are yo… Who am I kidding I would be more surprised if you _didn't _pop up everywhere!" Ron grumbled, crossing his arms. Harry looked at me curiously, his eyes dropping to stanford who had pressed himself against my leg. "Wouldn't it be best to send him back down to your dorm? I know you two are stitched at the hip but…"

"Of course not," I interrupted and began to walk in the direction the troll went, "Stanford can take care of himself just fine you know. Black cats are good luck." At least in Britain I think. In the Us they were considered bad luck because of their association with witches and i'm pretty sure you know how that went with the witch trials. Out of routine the boys began to follow me, until ron noticed that i was indeed following the way the troll went. "Wait why are we-" but the scream of a girl quickly silenced as well as answered his question.

"Hermione!"

We broke into a run, dashing into the bathroom to see the hideous thing towering over hermione who was shrinking in fear from the monster in front of her. She looked faint and whimpered as the Troll bashed the stalls in its advance towards her.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, throwing a pipe at the ugly thing but it barely even registered the miniscule miniscule objecg, our shouting grabbing it attention more. Honestly, just how thick was its skull? Harry ran past it as it turned to ron and I. Stanford planted himself in front of me, his hair brushed up as he hissed at the troll and while I appreciate the sentiment it was not that hard to see that Stanford was definitely no match for a troll of that size when he was only as big as his foot for the most part.

"Lovely he wants to help but I don't think a kitten can hurt something a hundred times his size!" Ron yelled, scrambling to grab his wand. I frowned "Thank you for saying that ron, I wasn't too sure if my eyes were working!" I gritted out, trying to grab my wand as well. The sound resonating through the bathroom from all of our shouting made the troll roar and spin around swinging the bat. Hermione screamed and ducked down as several sinks were smashed down to bits, Harry quickly pulling her down to protect her from the flying porcelain. The troll started again towards ron and I , seeming far more angry than it originally was. However, it advances were stopped by Stanford who viciously began to attack the trolls leg. The troll howled in pain at the gashes Stanford inflicted upon his leg. It raised it's club preparing to swing it down on Stanford who still wasn't letting up. Before the club slammed into stanford's body I raised my wand and shouted fearfully-

"Spongify!" And instead of breaking Stanfords body it delightfully only bounced against it, making the cat yelp in confusion and fall off the creatures leg. In any other setting I would have laughed at how idiotic that spell sounded but seeing Stanford frazzled instead of dead made me only give a cry of relief. I quickly dropped and scooped up the confused cat and held him tight to my chest, peppering him with gentle kisses on his forehead to which he mewed back happily. In the moment of trolls confusion harry took did something very brave or very stupid. He jumped onto the neck of the troll, fastening his arms around its meaty neck and shoving its wand up its nose. The troll howled in pain and began swinging wildly to grab and yank harry off. Ron finally whipped out his wand and pointed it at the trolls club, that had now returned to its true hardness. I followed his lead, ready to back up whichever spell he used.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted, the club floating out of the trolls hand and up into the air. If I wasn't mistaken that was the spell Hermione had taught him just this morning. I took only a moment to think of a good charm to support him.

"Engorgio!" The charm I casted made the club grow in weight and size. The giant club twisted and turned in the air before finally dropping down onto the trolls head with a sickeningly loud crack. The troll only wobbled for a moment before crashing to the floor face first.

Harry slowly rose to his feet, coming to stand next to ron and I who were staring at our handy work. Hermione spoke first, her voice small as she shakingly pulled herself to her feet.

"Is-. . . Is it dead?" She whimpered, her eyes locked on the monster. Seeing as it want moving any time soon I crouched down next to it and put my fingers to its neck to check for a pulse. It took a few seconds but I could feel it, even if it was faint. "It's only knocked out, Though with how heavy that club was it probably has a concussion." I had no way of being accurate but an educated guess was better than nothing. I grimanced and pulled Harry's Troll snot covered wand out of the trolls nose and tried to hand it to him. Harry looked like he'd rather fight another troll than even look at his wand, but too it nonetheless. While the noise we were making seemed the least of our worries, our professors thought otherwise. The girls lavatory door was whipped open to reveal Professor Squirrel, McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall looked horrified for us, while Quirrel almost fainted again and sat on the toilet clutching his heart.

"Come on dude you're literally the D.A.D.A teacher." I grumbled to myself, but judging by the look of shame that crossed his face he heard me. Snape bent over the troll while McGonagall was glaring at Harry and Ron with the most anger I have ever seen, I even flinched when her eyes landed on me. "What on earth were you all thinking! You could have been killed, why aren't you in your dormitories!" She hissed, Snape looking us over with his own glare, mainly directed at me due to me being on of his kids.

McGonagall was the head of the Gryffindor house so Harry and Ron were basically her children and responsibility. Snape was the head of my house, Slytherin. So I was his responsibility and If I was stupid and got myself killed that was on him.

Before any of us could defend ourselves , Hermione was the one who rose to the challenge. "Professor! They! … They were looking for me! … I wanted to fight the troll because well- I've read all about them you know? But I got so scared and froze up and- … If they hadn't shown up I would have been dead!"

Hermione is an amazing liar, Slytherin worthy even. Part of it is true and the other half a lie, beautiful I tell you. Ron looked utterly dumbfounded at the 'Goody Two-shoes' lying and it was downright priceless. I turned to McGonagall and batted my eyelashes.

"I'm really sorry to have Disappointed you ms, but what were we supposed to do! Just let a poor helpless little girl get clobbered to death? You should have heard, Heartwrench really! It was dangerous, I know but… I think we handled it pretty well."

I said, reaching over and slowly pushing Ron's arm down so that he would stop pointing his wand. McGonagall's face changed from pure anger to just worry.

"Well , In that case… Hermione, You foolish girl! Why would you ever think of taking on a troll all on your own!" McGonagall scolded, Hermione dropping her head in shame.

"Miss Granger, Im very dissapointed in you, I will be taking 5 points from Gryffindor. If you are aren't hurt head back to your tower, the rest of the students are finishing the feast there."

Hermione left. I tried to leave as well but snape swiftly placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. McGonagall looked at us and released a tired sigh.

"You three are very lucky you know. Not many first years have fought a troll and lived to tell the tale. 5 points to your house for each of you. " She nodded, somehow deeming 5 points equivalent of fighting a troll. Snape cleared his throat , drawing our attention to him.

"I'll be adding an additional ten points to Slytherin, For Elise's perfect cast and use of the Engorgio Charm. Im sure Flitwick would agree with me, Elise I'll accompany you back to your dorm."

He nodded his head to me, and we began to walk out. I turned and waved to Harry and Ron before snape ushered me out like a condescending mother. Ha, Snake Mom. Stanford wiggled out of my arms to walk on his own, I could only assume his head stopped spinning. As we walked we stayed silent for a few minutes, Stanford staying close to my ankles. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at snape, his face was tight and his eyebrows furrowed.

" … Im sorry for worrying you." I tried to cut the tension but Snapes expression did not change. "And who says I was worried?" He grumbled, his eyes hardening in front of him. Snape looked far more younger here than he did in the movies. He looked to be in his late twenties more like despite the frown lines on his face. I could see a trend of everyone not looking the age actually were in the books.

"Sir, You're a teacher, the Head of our House even. Of course you were worried, the Slytherin's are basically your children you know." I joked, But that seemed to snap him out of his annoyed expression and his eyes softened. I didn't understand at first until I heard Stanford's voice ring through my head _'Elise, You're an orphan. That came off far more deeply than intended.'_ Stanford mewed to me, nuzzling his face against my leg. My face grew hot in embarrassment for a moment. Haha, Im dumb. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"You might have survived this time but do try to be careful. If you and that group of yours that's forming make this a habit do try to keep them in check. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't have someone with a brain there with them. Gryffindor's are too reckless… You seem to be the most level headed of them, but even the logical can meet their demise due to their care of the foolish." He scolded, his eyes now on me. Well at least Snape had more faith in me than the others. I smiled a bit and cocked my head.

"Don't worry, my friends might be reckless but that's just their charm … You should show you care more, Everyone thinks you hate anything with air in its lungs." We took turns into a doorway and began heading down the stairs into the dungeon. The cold only barely began to get to me before the heating charm on my cloak set in. Snape simply scoffed behind me rather than responding.

". . . They would have been fine if I had been there or not. I'm not special here or anything you know? That's Harry's job." I skipped down the last step, not going too fast so that there wasn't that much distance between Snape and I. Snape snorted at my comment, picking up his pace.

"Who cares if it mattered whether you were there or not. I'm sure it got done far more efficiently with someone actually capable on their side," we came to the wall to our common room and he finished his thought with, "_Haruspicem."_ When we entered, we were immediately greeted with an Uproar. The student's voices all seemed to blend together as they all tried asking Snape what was going on upstairs, if they were safe and what not. In the middle of it I saw Draco and Blaise, they had both jumped to their feet and were staring at me as if I just rose from my own grave.

"What happened sir?!"

"Is the Troll still out there!?"

"Is it taken care of?!"?

"Do I have to turn in my homework tomorrow?"

Snape raised his hand to silence them, and to make amazement, it did. Snape folded his hands together and looked over the crowd of Slytherins.

"Yes I expect your essay Monday morning as classes will not be canceled. If you all are really that curious rest assured that the troll is taken care of thanks to here and her friends. I have awarded her 20 house points, now if you'll excuse me I must speak with professor Dumbledore over the matter."

He said curtly, spinning on his heel to walk out of the common room. Before he could completely leave me to the wolves I whispered an aggravated _'wait!'_

"Sir I thought it was only-"

"Oh please , No one likes a snitch." He mused, slipping out of the common room like a shadow. Only a second later I was crowded by my Housemates, Bombarded with questions of what happened, was the troll dead or if I have any glorious battle wound and I couldn't help but begin to feel agitated. I mean, they were asking questions but not even giving me time to speak! My agitation only grew until finally I was saved.

" Pardon me! BEST Friends! Coming through! Hold all comments and concerns until the end would you!" Blaise shouted over ther uproar, Draco right next to him looking far angrier than Blaise's excited expression.

"You alright El? / Are you bloody stupid!" They said in unison, I'm sure you can guess which is which. Draco's eyebrows were pulled down so hard in a scowl that his face was turning red.

"Well, Yes to both questions. And it isn't like I was alone, Harry and Ron were there to help. Ron and I did a combo move on the Troll, oh you should have seen it- where's my bowls you fiend." I asked once I noticed that Draco, did not in fact, have my two bowls of pasta and mashed potatoes. Blaise looked over at Draco who looked almost shocked that that was what I was worrying over.

"I told you she would notice." And looking past the two of them I saw two empty bowls sitting on the table where they once were.

"... I fought a bloody troll and you ate all my fu**ing pasta?"

"Hey you sound British now! Good on you mate!"

"Shut _up _Blaise!"


End file.
